Entre los Vivos
by Personaggio
Summary: Debe protegerla, debe cuidarla, debe salvarla, por lo que aún debe permanecer entre los vivos.
1. Capítulo I

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Hace dos años publiqué esta historia acá, y por cuestiones (algunas válidas, otras no tanto) la dejé en el total abandono. Después de tanto tiempo, decidí retomarla, porque, como había dicho la primera vez que la subí, la tengo como una especie de reto, o algo así. Es una idea extraña, la cual no sé si agradará del todo, pero, como ocurrió con otros intentos de Fics que tengo publicados, me siento en la necesidad de darme el gusto de escribirla, a ver qué resultado obtendré. _

_Los primeros cinco capítulos recibieron algunas correcciones, no muchos cambios, sólo algunas ediciones en la narración. Debido al largo tiempo que dejé esta historia así, decidí eliminarla y subirla de nuevo, con los leves cambios a esos capítulos. Lo que lamento de esa decisión son los reviews que tan amablemente, varios lectores me habían dejado. Pero, probablemente, tener este fic tanto tiempo tirado al abandono hizo que varios se olvidaran de él. Preferí empezar desde cero... a quien lea, ¡muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo! Saben que cualquier crítica, corrección, comentario, etc... es recibido con gusto._

_El primer capítulo... **un abre boca que no dice absolutamente nada. **_

**_Los personajes protagonistas de esta trama son propiedad de JK._**

* * *

**Entre los Vivos**

**Capítulo I**

La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios rosa pintados con un ligero brillo carmesí denotaban lo extremadamente feliz que se encontraba. Pronto le dolerían las mejillas si seguía curvando su boca de aquella forma exagerada; pero era tal la felicidad y el regocijo, que sólo era capaz de eso, sonreír y reír.

- Eres muy malo para los chistes.

- ¡Pero te estabas riendo! – Harry tomó la mano de su novia a la par que se escabullían dentro de un pequeño local situado en pleno Londres.

- Estaba fingiendo… - acotó Ginny sin evitar una nueva carcajada. Harry la miró, maravillado y divertido.

- Imposible. Sé cuando finges y cuando no.

- ¿Crees conocerme demasiado bien?

- Te conozco demasiado bien. – le aseguró mientras la atraía hacia sí para besarla con suavidad.

El pequeño local emanaba un agradable olor a café y a pastelillos de chocolate, además de un ligerito aroma a sopa de pollo y verduras. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca del ventanal, aquella que siempre utilizaban cuando compartían en aquel lugar.

- Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

- Buenas tardes, Mary. Y no, hoy me apetece un late bien dulce y un trozo de pastel de mazapán. – exclamó Ginny observando a la chica.

- Excelente opción. ¿Y a ti, Harry? – la joven mesera miró al chico de ojos verdes.

- Lo mismo, pero en lugar de Late, que sea un café bien cargado.

- Bien, ahora mismo se los traigo – Mary sonrió a la par que giraba sobre sí e iba hacia la barra del restaurante.

- Qué raro que no quieras pastelillos de chocolate – Harry miró a su novia por encima de sus gafas redondeadas.

- No me apetece chocolate, hoy quiero algo distinto.

- ¿Algo distinto? – dejó escapar una pequeña bocanada de aire y sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me alegras al decirme que hoy quieres hacer algo diferente – Mary llegó con la orden de ambos.

- Que lo disfruten.

- Gracias, Mary – exclamó el muchacho antes de tomar su humeante taza de café.

- ¡Harry! – vociferó Ginny mientras veía a su novio comer de su trozo de pastel sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera. – Algo planeaste para hoy – dijo segura. - ¿Qué haremos?

- Es una sorpresa, pero sé que te encantará. Hace mucho me dijiste que deseabas hacerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Prueba el pastel, está delicioso.

- ¡Harry! – el joven de alborotado y azabache cabello rió ante la exasperación de la pelirroja. La miró; ella parecía una niña pequeña refutando por obtener un dulce o helado. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y arrugado los labios hasta formar un pequeño puchero que, como siempre, le vinieron ganas de mordisquear.

- Amor, es una sorpresa. Come y disfruta tu pastel, luego verás de qué se trata.

- Odio que no me digas las cosas.

- ¿Odias que te haga sorpresas? – el muchacho la miró elevando las cejas. – Bien, si así es la cosa, creo que tendré que cancelar lo que… - hizo un ademán de coger su teléfono.

- No seas tonto – Ginny tomó su mano y se la apartó del bolsillo donde guardaba el celular. Harry rió nuevamente.

La hora continuó entre charlas, sonrisas, risas, besos cortos, y más sonrisas. ¡Estaban felices!, ambos. La dicha y el placer se habían infiltrado en sus vidas y ellos no tenían intenciones de dejarlas escapar. Desde hacía cinco años que la ventura y el contento coronaban sus corazones. Sentían que no necesitaban nada más.

Para Harry, estando con Ginny ¿qué más podría desear? La vida de miseria, miedo, guerra y luchas que tuvo en su adolescencia ya había quedado atrás. Su presente se atiborrada de imágenes futuras en las cuales esa chica pelirroja sería su complemento y compañía perfecta. Y lo más fabuloso de todo era saber que esas emociones y esos sentimientos eran recíprocos. Sabía que Ginny sentía lo mismo, y para él, nada podría ser mejor.

La joven mujer dejó a un lado su late y fijó su mirada chocolate en los ojos de su novio. Sonrió radiante, bloqueando sus sentidos con aquel verde intenso que brillaba de manera especial. ¡Amaba tanto a ese hombre!

- ¿Terminaste? – Preguntó Harry sin dejar de observarla.

- Sí. Pero a ti aún te queda pastel. Termínalo, quiero mi sorpresa – el moreno no evitó reír otra vez.

- Eres muy impaciente, pelirroja – Harry tragó su último bocado de pastel. Hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para dar con su billetera y pagó la cuenta. Se levantó a la par que Ginny hacía lo mismo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Iremos muy lejos? ¿Qué es…?

- Preciosa, tranquila – la atrajo hacia su cuerpo cuando se hallaron fuera del local. El moreno no cesaba de sonreír extasiado. – Para la próxima sorpresa, me aseguraré de no decirte nada.

Ginny formó de nuevo aquel puchero que lo enloquecía. Las ganas de morderlo nacieron, acercó su boca a la de ella con lentitud y apresó entre sus dientes su labio inferior.

El beso tierno se tornó apasionado y ellos se encargaron de disfrutarlo. Poco les importaba la mirada que los peatones clavaban sobre ambos al pasar por su lado. En sus mentes sólo estaban ellos, juntos, besándose como tanto les encantaba hacerlo.

Harry rozó su nariz con la pequeña de Ginevra antes de unir sus frentes y mirarse embelesados. Aquella escena cursi hubiera hecho reír a Ginny si la observase desde los ojos de un tercero; ¡eran tan exageradamente almibarados!

- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? – ella no evitó liberar una pequeña risa fresca. Ya había salido a flote el lado romántico de su novio.

- Sí, Potter, y muchas veces. Pero debo recordarte que no me canso de oír esas palabras de tus labios.

- Te amo - Harry no pudo reprimir un suspiro y Ginny no rehuyó en inhalar con profundidad… el aroma que Harry exhalaba era delicioso.

- Y yo a ti… - no se contuvo y lo besó de nuevo, de forma apasiona e intensa. La lengua de Harry se unía a la de ella de una manera que la hacían desear más de aquel ser de ojos verdes y azabache cabello. Se apretó contra él de manera automática, mientras Harry, muy a su pesar, separaba su boca lentamente.

- Sigue así, y no dudaré en raptarte ahora mismo para hacerte mía – la voz suave del moreno se tornó ronca y anhelante; Ginny sonrió.

- Debo decirte que yo no me resistiré a tus maniobras para raptarme. Al contrario, cooperaré con mucho gusto – ahora fue ella quien mordisqueo el labio inferior de él, succionándolo con torturadora suavidad.

- Excelente. Pero posterguemos el plan para dentro de unas horas… - la miró. – Quiero darte tu sorpresa. – entrelazó sus dedos y jaló de su brazo para empezar a caminar.

O O O O

Ahora maldecía el hecho de no haber llevado una cámara para ese momento. Harry miró divertido la expresión que surcaba el pecoso rostro de Ginevra, entre aterrado y eufórico… era todo un poema.

- No…

- Sé que deseas mucho hacer esto – sabía que Ginny lo anhelaba. Deseaba lanzarse de esa manera desde que vieron aquella película muggle de deportes extremos (no muy buena, cabía destacar).

- No sé…

- Me dijiste que estaba en tu lista de metas. _"Deseo hacer eso…"_ fueron tus palabras. Y después de aquella película…

- ¿Saltarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí… - Harry escuchó el grito que profirió el joven de piel oscura que se había lanzado al vacío. – Quieres hacerlo, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Ginny dio un saltito y se tomó de uno de sus brazos. - ¡Esto es genial! Mira como cae ese hombre, ¡Dios! Lo que se debe sentir.

- Es algo extremo, incluso más que en la película. ¡No hay agua abajo!

- E eso es genial. Gracias, amor. Y saltar juntos hará que esta experiencia sea aún machísimo mejor – Ginny lo besó con ternura.

- Siguen ustedes – exclamó el hombre encargado de sujetar las fuertes y gruesas sogas. – Tranquilos, estarán bien sujetos. Esta soga es de las más seguras que existen. Capaz de soportar hasta al campeón mundial de peso pesado – informó.

- ¡Podemos invitar a Hagrid! – habló Ginny fascinada.

La altura del puente era extremadamente alta… muy alta, ¡Demasiado alta!

- Está muy alto – dijo cuando se hallaban de pie al borde del abismo.

- Increíble… - la adrenalina corría por las venas de la joven. Harry la miró, y a pesar de los nervios, no evitó reír junto con ella. – Quizá no se compare con el Quiddicth, pero será genial.

- Griten con todo lo que tienen… - les sugirió el encargado – Créanme que les gustará. – sonrió a la pareja.

- ¿Listo? Es increíble. Seguro la sensación no será tan diferente a la que se siente cuando volamos en escoba. – aquello último se encargó de susurrarlo, pues el lugar se encontraba atiborrado de Muggles dispuestos a experimentar lo que es el salto en Bungee.

- Bien, a la cuenta de tres… – la cuenta dio inicio, y Harry sentía sus piernas de gelatina. Pronto sería el momento… aquella pregunta de la cual ansiaba una respuesta positiva – Uno… – una de sus manos se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Dos… – sus dedos palparon una pequeña cajita envuelta en terciopelo. – Tres… – Sus propios gritos inundaron sus oídos. No cerró los ojos, los fijó en Ginny, y sin duda alguna aquella expresión que marcaba el rostro de su amada la grabaría en su memoria por el resto de la eternidad. ¡Lo que daría por una cámara!

El viento traspasaba sus pieles y despeinaba sus cabellos. Sintieron escalofríos, miedo, adrenalina, emoción, impresión, agitación, excitación… gritaron con ganas y entusiasmo, presos de una sensación de libertad y esparcimiento.

De repente todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Ginny gritaba como loca y Harry sólo podía observarla, deleitándose con su felicidad. Llamó su atención agitando sus brazos como si de un ave se tratase, Ginny lo miró. El brillo de sus ojos ahora parecía más vehemente y vivo…

- Te amo… - pudo leer la pelirroja en sus labios, y ella no dudó en decirle lo mismo. Él moreno estiró uno de sus brazos hasta conseguir atrapar la mano de Ginevra. La acercó a él, y aún de cabeza, cayendo de esa forma tan precipitada, logró besarla con ahínco y frenesí.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – mostró la cajita que había ocultado en su bolsillo.

La mirada de Ginny fue víctima de un sin fin de expresiones en apenas cinco segundos. Un entusiasmo y fervor aún más potentes que saltar en Bungee se apoderó de ella. Sus brazos terminaron por rodear el cuello de su novio y besarlo con una vehemencia que los conmovió y excitó. Harry abrió los dedos soltando la cajita de terciopelo, dejándola caer al vacío (el suelo se encontraba ya a pocos metros), y llevó su mano hacia el rostro de su compañera. El tiempo volvió a retomar su velocidad normal, y en tan sólo segundos ya se encontraban abajo.

Ahora la felicidad era aún más palpable y llenadora. Todavía de cabeza se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras uno de los deportistas que ya se había desatado de la soga, les tendía la pequeña cajita que guardaba el anillo.

No había sido una forma común de pedir matrimonio... y es que su relación no era común, en ningún sentido.

O O O O

- Ya… aguarda… – de un movimiento Harry se liberó de su camisa. Ginny rió a la vez que, sin dejar de besarse, se dirigían hacia la habitación del joven azabache.

Era asombroso cómo se podía sentir y deplorar una necesidad exagerada hacia una persona. La urgencia de tocar su piel, de besar su boca, de acariciar su cuerpo, de sentirse y ser uno… En el caso de Harry y Ginny, aquello parecía sobrepasar los límites del simple deseo. Hacer el amor no era cualquier cosa; se entregaban con brío y sin contemplaciones, ambos insaciables del otro, anhelantes por sentir la esencia del alma gemela recorriéndolos de punta a punta y creerse los únicos habitantes del planeta tierra.

Fundían sus cuerpos y con ellos sus almas ardían con pasión.

- Harry… – lo llamó con voz soñolienta mientras él no cesaba de besar su cuello. Su cuerpo ya no se encontraba agitado, pero su corazón aún latía desbocado.

- ¿Mmm? – El brazo del joven la apretó más contra sí y Ginny pudo percibir a la perfección el latir del corazón de Harry en su espalda… precipitado, al igual que el de ella.

- Te amo mucho – acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que pudiera ver su mirada esmeralda.

- Y yo a ti – el joven besó su boca con dulzura. - ¿Te gustó el día?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Por supuesto que me gustó. – el moreno rió. – Todos los días en los que estoy contigo resultan perfectos, y hoy… hoy fue… - Harry la besó de nuevo.

- Te amo… – el moreno le obsequió una caricia bajo la sábana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Lo sintió moverse y rozar cierta parte de su anatomía con sus caderas. Jadeó al verse prisionera nuevamente bajo el cuerpo de él… y en ese minuto, pensó que no existía mejor lugar para sentirse segura y completamente viva.

- Y yo a ti… – sus manos trazaron caminos por la desnuda espalda del chico, justo antes de marcarla de nuevo con sus uñas ante el ya conocido y fascinante placer.

La felicidad opacaba sus vidas… Para los dos, no podía ni había cosa que los perturbara en esos tiempos. Un presente magnífico con un futuro que se imaginaban perfecto, así soñaban ellos.

* * *

**Nota/a:** ¡Qué inicio tan cursi! (Sí, no tuvo muchos cambios)

Saltar en Bungge es algo que quiero desde hace tiempo... ¡algún día! aún temo que esa soga se suelte y no viva para contar lo que sentí!

¡Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta acá! Trataré de ser constante... no pretendo volver a dejarlo por tanto tiempo. Si tardo, espero que no sea más que un par de meses.

Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.! **


	2. Capítulo II

**Entre los Vivos**

**Capítulo II**

La alegría y el júbilo que demostraba la familia Weasley ante la noticia de la boda parecían competir con la dicha y el regocijo que derrochaban Harry y Ginny. La agenda que siguió después del día de saltar en Bungge se llenó de preparativos para el evento; pero tanto el moreno como la pelirroja no deseaban una de esas fiestas extremadamente extravagantes y exageradas… aunque estaban consientes de los posibles acosos que podrían sufrir durante la velada, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos de la boda del héroe del mundo mágico.

- Hoy a las cinco es la cita con la diseñadora del vestido, Ginny.

- Lo sé, Hermione.

- ¿Ya tienes escogido el modelo que deseas?

- Sí, desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? – pidió la castaña con la voz un tanto irritada, Ginny rió a la par que desviaba sus ojos hacia ella. – Debemos ir a ver las flores para la decoración, el color de los manteles y el vestido para las sillas, el menú de…

- Lleva las cosas con calma, Hermione.

- Estás tan tranquila que no pareciera que fuera tu boda.

- Estoy tan feliz porque estoy consciente de que es mi boda – acotó la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Tan feliz, Hermione.

- Lo sé… eso se puede notar a simple vista. Tanto tú como Harry están que saltan en un pie cada vez que los veo.

- ¿Sabes desde cuando soñaba yo con esto? Desde…

- Hace mucho…

- Desde hace muchísimo tiempo… - suspiró – Y ahora ¡Por Dios! ¡Al fin seré la señora Potter! – vociferó con alegría mientras daba uno que otra par de saltitos.

- Yo también, Ginny. Y de verdad me gustaría mucho ponerme a saltar contigo ahora mismo, pero tenemos mucho que hacer – Hermione observó su reloj de muñeca. – En tan sólo un par de horas es la cita con la modista y nosotras ni siquiera hemos ido a reservar…

- Hermione… - la interrumpió – relájate. Tendremos tiempo de sobre para organizar todo, la boda será dentro de tres meses.

- ¿Sabes el tiempo que se toma la gente en preparar una boda?

- Bueno, pero nosotros no somos como el resto de la gente. Cálmate, y ven a saltar conmigo que estoy feliz. – Ginny rió ante la expresión exasperada de su compañera.

- Eres imposible, Ginevra.

- ¡Soy la futura señora Potter! – la pelirroja realizó un salto que casi la hace caer justo encima de Hermione. – Ginevra Potter… ¿no suena perfecto? – la castaña sonrió.

- Sí, perfecto. Pero ya vámonos, por favor.

- Bien, ya nos vamos – sin dejar de bailotear su cuerpo, Ginny tomó el bolso que reposaba sobre su escritorio. – Pero antes vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre. – soltó una carcajada ante el blanqueamiento de los ojos de su amiga. - ¿Sabes? Quiero presenciar ya la actitud que adoptarás tú cuando mi hermano te lo proponga. – las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo.

Salieron de la oficina en la cual Ginny trabajaba como editora de una modesta pero muy bien vendida revista en el mundo mágico; un trabajo en el cual se desenvolvía bastante bien gracias a los estudios que recién culminó. Con tan sólo veintidós años, ya podía decir que tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear para vivir plenamente; un trabajo estable, una familia asombrosa, unos amigos fieles y un prometido atento, tierno, apasionado y que, además, estaba buenísimo.

- ¡Adoro esa canción! Diré que la coloquen en la fiesta cuando termine de bailar el Vals con mi marido… - exclamó la pelirroja de manera soñadora mientras subía aún más el volumen de la radio.

- ¡No despejes los ojos del frente! – bramó Hermione posando sus manos en el volante para girarlo y evitar un volvo que venía de frente a ellas.

- Relájate, Hermione

- Es imposible que me relaje cuando tú estás al volante.

- ¡Yo manejo muy bien!

- Por supuesto… - la castaña se aferró al asiento. – Mira, comamos ahí. – señaló el primer restaurant que apareció al girar en una curva, sin importar el sitio, sólo quería salir ilesa de ese auto que manejaba su compañera.

- No quiero comida China.

- Pero yo sí. ¡Detén ya el auto, Ginevra! – Ginny rió. Aparcó el auto frente al pequeño restaurante y salió de él sin dejar de carcajearse, estaba simplemente contenta. - Un día nos vendrás matando.

Ginny negó varías veces con la cabeza y siguió a la castaña hacia el interior del local.

La velada entre amigas se desarrolló con una Hermione pendiente de hablar de todos los arreglos para la boda, mientras que una Ginny grandemente enamorada se perdía en los mensajes de textos que enviaba a su novio, prometido… futuro marido.

O O O O

- Llevan juntos cinco años y aún siguen con esa clase de cursilerías – Ron le quitó el teléfono de las manos. - ¡Pero qué…! – Harry le arrebató el celular, ruborizado. - ¡Imbécil pervertido! escribiéndole esas cosas a mi herma…

- Idiota. Tu hermana será mi esposa en poco tiempo, lo que resalta que ya está bastante grandecita.

- Eso no quita que sea mi hermana menor – las mejillas de Ron se encontraban de un tono cobrizo. Harry decidió aludir las replicas de hermano sobre protector de Ron y guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – Hermione está con ella ¿No?

- Están almorzando.

- Bien, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, ¡muero de hambre!

- Ordena una pizza.

- ¿Sólo una?

- Las que gustes… - Harry se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina de su departamento.

- Tienes cerve… - Ronald sonrió al ver a su cuñado acercarse con un par de cervezas bien frías en cada mano.

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Reconocido de buena manera por su trabajo como Auror en el ministerio de Magia y Hechicería; trabajo el cual le permitía aumentar la cantidad que representaba la herencia de sus padres resguardada en el banco de Gringotts. Después de acabar con Voldemort, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta para bien; la familia Weasley lo acogió como a un miembro más de ellos, siendo él ya parte de esa familia de pelirrojos desde que los conoció. Y Ginny… ella siempre había estado allí, y apostaría toda su fortuna a que siempre estaría, junto a él, donde debía. La negrura que vivió fue opacada por una luz extremadamene cálida.

Su vida patética había cerrado hacía ya cinco años con broche de oro; con la muerte de aquel que le quitó todo. Y ahora… en esos momentos no deseaba nada más, tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba. Y en tan sólo tres meses, ya la felicidad sería completamente absoluta.

- ¡No se puede jugar tan mal! Que tipo tan idiota… - Ronald despotricó contra el jugador a la par que terminaba de engullir su cuarto trozo de pizza.

- No fue limpio – señaló Harry mirando el televisor. Se había dado cuenta de que el juego de Quiddicth que disfrutaban era toda una farsa montada; no fueron nada sutiles, se notó claramente que el partido había sido comprado.

- Porquería. Menos mal no compré las entradas para verlos en vivo – habló Ron formando una mueca antes de tomar de su cerveza.

- No me extraña, ese equipo es una de los peores que juega. La única forma de ganar que tienen es haciendo trampa, comprando al contrincante.

- Sucio… pero supongo que les funciona –el pelirrojo tomó otra rebanada de pizza. - ¿Puedes dejar ese maldito celular?

Harry presionó la tecla _Llama_r antes de pedirle silencio a su amigo. Ronald resopló, colocando sus pies en la mesita del frente y destapando otra botella de cerveza helada. Tomó el mando del televisor perezosamente mientras escuchaba como el moreno aseguraba unas reservaciones en algún restaurante.

- Llevaré a Ginny a cenar esta noche – le informó cuando dio fin a la llamada.

- Sinceramente no me extraña – Harry sonrió. – No sé como ella no se cansa de tu presencia.

- Pues, yo me pregunto cómo Hermione no se cansa de la tuya.

- Está locamente enamorada de mi – sonrió Ron con un deje de altanería. Harry rodó los ojos y adoptó la misma posición de su compañero; alzó sus piernas y colocó los pies en la mesita frente a ellos.

- Dar el siguiente paso los haría muy felices – comentó Harry, consciente de su propia alegría. Ronald sólo se limitó a mirarlo por un instante antes de devolver su vista hacia la pantalla del televisor. – Muy felices… - repitió sin dejar de sonreír cual tarado.

Su teléfono vibró al recibir un nuevo mensaje.

O O O O

Aquel oscuro callejón inspiraba temor a todo aquel que pasaba junto a él. Un olor nauseabundo, muy parecido al que sueltan los cuerpos ya descompuestos de ratones muertos, llenaba cada rincón oscuro de ese lúgubre sitio al parecer solitario. La casa abandonada con rejas oxidadas y madera resquebrajada liberaba unas ligeras nubes de humo desde la chimenea. Se podía apreciar una luz blanquecina iluminar una de las habitaciones del piso superior, y la silueta encorvada de un hombre regordete, era dibujada a través del cristal de la ventana.

- No falta mucho para el solsticio.

- ¿Crees que ya es hora? Quizá deberíamos esperar un poco.

- ¡Creo que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente! – la voz femenina se torno aún más áspera y fría. – Debe ocurrir esa muerte.

- ¿Es correcta la elección?

- Ellos me lo mostraron… - la mujer avanzó hacia la pequeña mesa redondeada que se encontraba postrada en el centro de la habitación. – Magos no sólo de sangre pura… - sus huesudas manos llenas de arrugas se posaron sobre la bola de cristal rodeada de velas negras. – No sólo de sangre pura… algazara en su interior… _hay que destruirlo_. - el sujeto que la acompañaba en aquella maloliente habitación jadeó al ver el humo purpuro que mostraba una borrosa imagen.

- Es esa la persona.

- Esta noche…

- Esta noche… - repitió el hombre.

O O O O

A pesar de sentirse con ganas de echarse en la cama y dormir por horas y horas (agotada por la ajetreada tarde que le hizo pasar Hermione con los asuntos de la boda), ahí estaba luciendo un lindo vestido y maquillando su pecoso rostro frente al espejo de su habitación. El último toque fue un poco de brillo con un ligero color rojizo sobre sus labios y un poco de su perfume favorito en ambos lados de su blanco cuello.

Revisó su imagen por un momento, satisfecha con el resultado. Con una sonrisa posó su vista en la mano donde un anillo rodeaba su dedo anular; sonrió encantada, fascinada, alegre… ¡Y pensar que creyó que no podría ser más feliz!

La puerta de su departamento sonó con tres golpes al otro lado. Corrió hacia ella como si de una nenita que va a recibir un juguete nuevo se tratase… la imagen de su prometido sonriente con un ramo de girasoles la hizo suspirar y sonreír aún más, si aquello era posible.

- Debo decir que está muy hermosa esta noche, futura señora Potter – Harry no esperó a ser invitado a pasar. Rápidamente cruzó el umbral de la puerta y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de Ginevra. – Hermosa.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal – Ginny le devolvió el beso. – Vestido de esa forma me vuelves loca – lo besó traviesamente.

- Pues, debo decirte que ese vestido tuyo no provoca en mi pensamientos precisamente inocentes – paseó su mirada por la figura de su prometida hasta perderse de nuevo en sus ojos chocolates. – Señorita, para usted – depositó entre sus manos los llamativos girasoles, sus favoritos.

- Las pondré en agua – giró sobre sí para encaminarse a la cocina mientras Harry tomaba asiento en el sillón individual de la sala.

El largo jarrón de porcelana le pareció ideal para mantener tan hermoso arreglo florar. Lo tomó con cuidado y abrió el grifo del lavaplatos para llenarlo… repentinamente su vista se nubló por unos breves segundos, sus manos temblaron soltando el florero y juraba que el piso giraba bajo sus pies ataviados en zapatillas de tacón. Perdió el equilibrio, y si no hubiese sido por los brazos de Harry rodeándole fuertemente y pegándola contra su cuerpo, hubiera caído al suelo cubierto de trozos de porcelana quebrada.

- Amor… - sintió la voz de Harry bastante lejos. – Ginny, preciosa ¿estás bien? – el moreno la miró al rostro con semblante preocupado. La pelirroja enfocó sus ojos en él, notando que su vista ya volvía a ser nítida y perfecta.

- ¿Qué…? – trató de apoyarse en su propio peso, pero los brazos de Harry aferrándola a su cuerpo le impidieron moverse. – Estoy bien. – lo miró. – Sólo fue un mareo, nada del otro mundo. – le sonrió.

- ¿Segura? Creo que mejor cancelo la reservación y nos quedamos acá.

- Amor, estoy bien – se separó un poco de su cuerpo.

- Tus manos sudan – exclamó Harry estrechándolas con las de él.

- Fue sólo un mareo, tranquilo.

- Estás pálida.

- Quizá me eché mucho maquillaje – la verdad era que el malestar había sido bastante desagradable. Pero no mentía al decir que se sentía perfectamente bien ahora. – Sólo fue un mareo – repitió sonriendo. Terminó de separarse del agarre de él y miró con pena el jarrón hecho añicos. – Me lo regaló mi madre cuando me mudé de la madriguera.

Harry la observó a la par que buscaba su varita, dándose cuanta que la había dejado en la cómoda junto a su cama en el departamento.

- Con tu varita la puedes arreglar.

- Lo sé – Ginny lo miró, soltando una carcajada suave. – Estoy bien, mi vida. Por favor quita esa cara.

- Creo que no debemos salir.

- Nada de eso… - Ginny caminó hacia la sala de estar y tomó su pequeño bolso a juego con el vestido que cargaba puesto. Harry la siguió.

- Amor, de verdad, si no te sientes bien…

- Estoy bien… - arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Quita esa cara de preocupación. – lo besó con lentitud. – Me siento perfectamente – deslizó sus labios por su barbilla antes de mordisquear suavemente su cuello.

- Pues… - Harry liberó un bajo gruñido al sentir los dientes de su novia mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. – Igual, podríamos quedarnos y hacer algo mejor que cenar en un aburrido restaurante. – la pegó a su cuerpo y besó el hueco que formaba su cuello y su hombro izquierdo.

- Mmm… suena tentador – Harry cubrió su boca con la suya. – Pero tengo hambre, señor Potter. – el moreno no evitó soltar una pequeña risa. – Soy una Weasley ¿lo olvidas?

- ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Estoy perfectamente… quizás es que no he comido más que esa ensalada de vegetales extraños que almorcé con Hermione.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura – lo besó con ternura. – Me siento muy bien.

- De acuerdo… pero repito, podríamos quedarnos acá en lugar de…

- Llévame a mi cena, Potter. Te dije que muero de Hambre.

- ¿Me dejarás con las ganas después de provocarme? – la apretó contra sí, provocando que ella jadeara al chocar sus caderas contra las de él. No perderían la reservación por unos treinta minutos de retraso, definitivamente.

O O O O

El encantador restaurante olía a vainilla y a canela. A Ginny le hubiera gustado una mesa cerca de aquella hermosa fuente de ángeles que liberaban chorritos de agua acompañado de destellos de colores. Pero claro, el llegar tarde les costó un buen sitio. El único lugar disponible para dos era cerca de las puertas de la cocina, en un rinconcito no desagradable, pero sí algo apartado de la música clásica del violín.

- Lamento que…

- No importa, Harry. La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber llegado tarde – lo observó con una pícara y felina sonrisa. – La cena estuvo deliciosa, y el postre ni hablar.

- Me alegro que te gustara. Pero te debo un lugar mejor…

- ¿Qué mejor lugar que entre tus brazos? – tomó su último sorbo de vino blanco y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a él. La verdad no lamentaba estar en una mesa apartada del resto de la gente.

Harry ya había pensado que el vino la había mareado, y aquella teoría la comprobó cuando Ginny se sentó sobre sus piernas sin pena ni vergüenza.

- No creas que estoy ebria – le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

- Yo no he dicho nada – los dedos del moreno rozaron la piel descubierta de su espalda. – Te amo – besó con ternura su mandíbula.

- Y yo a ti… - lo besó en la boca, intercambiando el sabor de los licores que tomaron. – Muchísimo, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo supuse cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa – sonrió con ella. – Vamos a bailar. – se levantó junto con Ginny para dirigirse al lugar despejado para las parejas de baile.

- Hermione estuvo como loca toda la tarde – comentó la pelirroja aferrándose al cuello de su novio y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Sólo está entusiasmada.

- Debiste ver la cara que puso cuando le conté cómo me pediste que me casara contigo – lo abrazó más fuerte y depositó parte de su peso en él. – Fue increíble.

- Lo haremos de nuevo… - Harry acarició su espalda. – Es un deporte…

- Estupendo.

- Pero no le gana al Quiddicth.

- Nada le gana al Quiddicth. – rieron.

La música se volvía más lenta a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Toda la atmosfera resultaba romántica.

- Definitivamente… - Ginny suspiró sobre la piel de su cuello. – No hay mejor cosa que estar así contigo. – Harry la apretó contra él.

La joven movió su rostro hasta colocar su frente contra la de Harry, deseando el poder de congelar el momento en aquellos minutos. Ella y él, frente contra frente, torso contra torso, boca contra boca…

- Al ser marido y mujer, las cosas seguirán siendo igual ¿cierto? Es decir… no cambiará el… – Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ginny saltar con esas dudas. No parecía cosa de ella.

- Amor… - la interrumpió. – ¿Qué cosa podría cambiar entre nosotros? Te amaré más, te desearé más… anhelaré aún más el estar cada segundo de mi vida junto a ti, si es que eso es posible. ¿Qué te preocupa que pueda cambiar?

Ginny se sonrojó, sintiéndose algo tonta al pensar en algo así.

- No sé… es sólo que…

- ¿Acaso dudas en querer casarte conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo ser tu esposa… prácticamente lo sueño desde que era una niña.

- ¿Entonces? Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? Más que nada en este mundo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

- Claro que sí. Y yo te amo a ti… muchísimo – Posó su boca sobre la de él con sensualidad. Las dudas eran tontas… el amor entre ellos seguiría igual de colosal incluso después de casarse. De hecho, estaba segura de que crecería aún más… como dijo Harry, si eso era posible. – Te amo… - repitió por necesidad, por sentirlo.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Nos vamos ya? – conocía ese brillo en la mirada del joven… ese mismo brillo al cual no le pudo negar nada hacía un par de horas atrás, cuando aún estaban en su departamento. Y es que perderse en su cuerpo como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, era un deleite que no se podía negar.

- De acuerdo, vámonos – sonrió también, ignorando esa molesta punzada que ahora había sentido en el centro del pecho. Desconoció esa molestia, ningún malestar inoportuno arruinaría el querer revivir otra fantástica noche entre los brazos de Harry Potter.

Camino hacia el auto se mareó de nuevo; pero comparado con el malestar que sintió en su departamento, aquel fue más intenso. Trató de no tomarlo en cuenta cuando tomó asiento en el lado del copiloto. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro hondo una, dos, tres veces… Otra punzada se presentó en el centro de su pecho antes de que toda dolencia desapareciera.

- Ginny… - Harry tomó su mano cuando ingresó al auto. – Estás fría. Amor, ¿estás bien? – la palma de su mano se posó en su mejilla.

- Estoy bien.

- Te mareaste de nuevo.

- No fue nada… creo que estoy cansada, es todo – le sonrió. – Hermione me agotó con todo.

- Te llevaré a casa y te haré un relajante masaje, ¿te apetece?

- Eso no lo tienes que preguntar – besó el dedo que Harry utilizó para delinear sus labios.

Sólo debían recorrer unos veinte minutos desde el restaurante hasta el departamento de Ginevra. Durante el camino, Ginny gozó burlándose de la voz de Harry cantando desafinadamente una canción que entonaba Tom Jones en la radio.

- Creo que prefiero mil veces tus chistes malos.

- Me ofendes, pelirroja – Harry rió con ella.

Fue tan sólo un instante en el cual el moreno desvió su vista de la carretera para posar sus ojos en la risa de Ginevra. Un instante en el cual ocurrieron muchas cosas que pensaban, no les tocaba vivir.

El espejo retrovisor mostró una luz blanquecina que parecía venir de un auto justo detrás de ellos. El pavimento se volvió resbaloso bajo las ruedas del automóvil. ¿Un animal u otro auto se habían atravesado? No estaban seguros. Se tambalearon de un lado a otro, golpeando sus cuerpos contra las puertas cerradas del coche. Ginny pudo sentir un espeso y tibio líquido resbalar desde su cien hasta su mentón antes de que un nuevo golpe impactara contra su cabeza.

Quiso gritar. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que ni tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo. Sus brazos le dolían y los ojos le escocían. Sentía bajo sus palmas pequeños pedazos de vidrio incrustados en su piel. La pierna derecha sufría de un insoportable dolor, y su hombro izquierdo pareció desprenderse de ella.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Cuando trató de incorporar la cabeza, un gemido de dolor se escapó de su garganta. Voces agitadas se escuchaban a su alrededor y una molesta sirena no paraba de torturar a sus oídos.

- Harry…

- Está consciente.

- ¿Qué…? – sintió un ligero pinchazo en uno de sus brazos.

- La ayudaremos, señorita. Todo va a estar bien.

- Harry… - se percató de las manos profesionales que la levantaban del asfalto para colocarla sobre una dura camilla. - ¡Harry! – no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente para gritar el nombre de su prometido.

- Harry es…

- Anestésiala.

La luz blanca que pasó de su ojo derecho a su ojo izquierdo se desvaneció. Su vista se volvía borrosa a cada segundo. Sintió su mente transportarse a un profundo hoyo sin fondo. El querer moverse se le hizo imposible, las manos que la atendían con tanta prisa tomaron su cabeza para introducirla en una especie de aparato que le impedía moverla.

Quiso gritar de nuevo cuando, en el instante en el que su cabeza estuvo elevada por unos segundos, captó el cuerpo inerte de Harry en una camilla frente a ella. El dolor en su pecho se transformó en las peores de las cosas que jamás en su vida pensó sentir. Algo dentro de ella osciló ante de resquebrajarse en incontables pedacitos y hacerla sollozar.

- Ayúdenlo… Harry… - ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo atendía?

Las lágrimas quedaron congeladas tras sus parpados cuando se rindió ante la anestesia. El rosa se volvía gris, y el sueño que disfrutaba con tanta alegría, pareció haberse convertido en su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Nota/a: **Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de ver a Ginny como editora de alguna revista. Desde que inicié escribiendo fanfics, casi siempre la dejo con esa profesión; exceptuando una historia en la que la hago Sanadora, y en Loco Por ella.

No soy de dar adelantos, para nada... de vez en cuando revelo algo en la respuesta a un review, pero nada más. (Muajaja) (?) Ya, yendo a lo que es, quienes leyeron estos capítulos anteriormente, saben lo que ocurrirá hasta el quinto.

Gracias a mi AnyaTanTan y a Nattyta por comentar y mostrarme su apoyo con este fic. (Nattyta, por las palabras que he leído viniendo de ti, me hice una idea de tu persona. Estás bastante lejos de ser pésima, ¡qué tonterías dices! jaja.)

Un abrazo,

**Yani.! **


	3. Capítulo III

**Entre los Vivos. **

**Capítulo III**

Un molesto ruidito fue lo primero que captó cuando empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba inmovilizado, su cabeza era rodeada por una delgada venda y su tobillo se encontraba aliviado por una férula de yeso. Cierta punzada en las sienes la atormentaba, y aquel ruidito de la máquina junto a ella no le ayudaba.

Toda la habitación tenía un aroma alcohol para desinfectar y a medicinas de todo tipo. Estaba en un hospital, ataviada en una de esas ligeras batas para los pacientes y con una molesta aguja clavada en la coyuntura de su brazo bueno.

- Mamá… - al girar su rostro, observó el cuerpo de la señora Weasley medio dormido en una pequeña silla algo incómoda. – Mamá… - la regordeta mujer movió su cabeza y dio un pequeño respingo. - ¿Qué…?

- ¡Ginny! – el alivio remplazó la marca de dolor que estaba tallada en el rostro de la mujer. – Hija, gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo te sientes? – la mano de su madre marcada por la edad se posó sobre su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasó? Me… me duele la cabeza – llevó su brazo sano hacia la venda que cubría su frente.

- Un accidente, hija. ¿Cómo te sientes? Llamaré al doctor para que te examine. Gracias al cielo despertaste.

- Mamá…

- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur, ven acá! – la joven pelirroja no tardó en ver la cabeza de su padre asomarse por la puerta. – Ginny despertó. Ve y trae al médico. – el señor Weasley desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como llegó.

- Mamá…

- Estás bien. ¡Dios! Estaba tan asustada – la expresión de la señora Weasley sirvió como comprobante para hacer creer a Ginny que era completamente cierto. – Tan asustada… Mi niña, ¿te duele algo?

- Sólo la cabeza… - trató de semi incorporarse, mas un mareo repentino se lo impidió. ¡Qué desagradable! Todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan raudo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, deseando por todo lo alto olvidar aquellas sensaciones que la embargaron en esos momentos tan espantosos. - ¿Cómo está Harry? – quería evitarlo, pero la punzada en su pecho llegó sin más. – Mamá… - su voz se quebró, y al abrir los ojos, la expresión en el rostro de Molly no sirvió como cura para esa desazón en su estómago. - ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Está bien? ¿En cuál habitación está?

- Ginny…

- Necesito verlo, mamá… Llévame con él, yo… - nuevamente trató de levantarse.

- Hija, por favor no hagas eso – la señora Weasley la hizo acostarse en la cama. – Ginny…

- ¡Quiero ver a Harry! Mamá, llévame con él. Necesito…

- ¡Buenos días! – el médico correspondiente entró a la habitación, quebrando por unas fracciones de segundos la tensión entre las dos mujeres. – Qué alegría verla despierta. Su familia…

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – el médico la observó por sobre sus gafas con montura gruesa. Ginny pudo apreciar que era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y algo… quizá. – Doctor, Harry Potter ¿cómo está?

- Ginny, él es el doctor Metheiws Colleman. Ha estado muy pendiente de ti desde…

- ¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me responde? – Gritar fue mala idea, pues una punzada en su cabeza causada por esa acción la hizo quejarse de dolor.

- Por favor, debe mantenerse calmada – el doctor se acercó y con delicadeza le tomó el pulso de la muñeca. – Alterarse no ayuda en su recuperación, sino todo lo contrario… - sacó del bolsillo de su ancha bata blanca una de esas pequeñas linternitas para examinar sus ojos; primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. - ¿Le duele algo?

- Sólo la cabeza, un poco… doctor ¿cómo está…?

- Le daré un calmante para el dolor. Según los exámenes, no sufrió de ninguna contusión seria. El golpe fue fuerte pero usted lo es mucho más – el doctor Colleman le sonrió amablemente, formando pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Era un hombre atractivo y de sangre liviana. A Ginny le agradó desde ese instante. – Sólo una pequeña fractura en su tobillo y una dislocación en el hombro, nada grave.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – la señora Weasley ahogó un sollozo, cosa que Ginny no pasó por alto.

Sus ojos se desviaron desde el doctor hacia su madre, luego hacia su padre. Los gestos de ambos eran demacrados, dolidos, sufridos por algo que habían perdido. Lo supo al santiamén, ya que sus rostros mostraban la viva imagen de sus expresiones cuando… cuando perdieron a Fred.

Su pecho le dolió de manera insoportable. Algo pareció nublar su vista y le ardían los ojos.

- Ginny…

- Mamá… ¿Cómo está Harry? – su mente le daba la respuesta, pero algo dentro de ella no podía aceptarlo.

"_El cuerpo inerte de Harry en la camilla del frente… un sujeto cubriéndolo por completo…"_

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Ahora deseaba no haber despertado.

- Mamá… - el pesar en la cara de la señora Weasley se hizo más notorio cuando los castaños ojos de ella soltaron las primeras lágrimas contenidas. – Mamá…

- Hija… Harry… - Molly miró a su esposo, abatida. Arthur le devolvió la misma expresión. El doctor se mantenía apartado, a un lado de la habitación, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a la familia; no se acostumbraba a escenas como esa – Harry…

- Mamá… por favor… - su voz comenzó a hipar por el llanto. Ya los sollozos salían por si solos y los pinchazos en su pecho se acrecentaron cruelmente.

- Hija… - el señor Weasley se acercó hacia su mujer y su hija. Tomó la temblorosa mano de su esposa y posó la otra en la mejilla de su pequeña. – Mi niña… Harry…

- No… papá… - ¿Por qué negar lo que ya sabía que era cierto? – Ha… Harry… está bien… - sorbió y se secó las lágrimas inútilmente. – él… él está bien…

- Ginny, Harry…

- Mamá, por favor… - la señora Weasley no tardó en acompañarla en su llanto. El señor Weasley apretó los labios fuertemente hasta formar una fina línea recta, evitando caer desplomado.

- Hija… - Ginny rechazó el abrazo que su madre iba a obsequiarle. Las lágrimas salieron de manera más descontrolada y los sollozos lastimeros torturaban los oídos de ambos padres. Quería gritar, maldecir, salir corriendo…

¡Quería no haber despertado nunca! Deseaba de nuevo golpearse la cabeza y caer ante la inconsciencia, esta vez sin nada ni nadie que la trajese de vuelta… Si Harry estaba muerto… ella quería estar con él.

- Mamá… - hundió su rostro en el regazo de su madre, rodeando la cintura de ésta con su brazo sano. – Mamá… Harry… - por su mente pasó la imagen del accidente cuando era atendida por los paramédicos.

"_Harry inerte…"_

- ¡Por Dios!... Mamá… No…

La presión en su pecho aumentó. No importaba el dolor de cabeza, ni la férula de yeso en su tobillo, ni su brazo inmovilizado… El dolor más fuerte se vio cuando su corazón se quebró en pedacitos incontables, dejándole una gran cicatriz que sabía, nunca sanaría. Sentía su alma descuartizada, su interior vacío, incompleto…

_Harry… _Dejó de pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos de lamento, mas su mente continuó gritando el nombre de su amado incluso después de someterse ante el sedante que el médico le había suministrado. La situación le parecía un sueño, algo totalmente irreal.

Quería morirse, he irse junto a él.

Los días posteriores a aquella tragedia pasaban con una lentitud que la familia Weasley catalogaba como insoportable. El desconsuelo era el protagonista presente dentro de cada uno de los habitantes en la madriguera. El rostro de los señores Weasley, de sus hijos y de Hermione mostraban un suplicio que hacían llorar a todo aquel que los viera.

Pero Ginny… Ginny sufría un verdadero calvario. Parecía la muestra exacta de la muerte en vida. Ella, quien siempre mostraba una fuerza innata, ahora parecía a punto de quebrarse con cada paso que daba. La agonía se reflejaba en sus ojos de manera permanente… y la cicatriz en su corazón se profundizaba con cada recuerdo.

_Era increíble la cantidad de personas que asistieron al funeral del "Niño que vivió", el héroe del mundo mágico. Los reporteros aturdían a los presentes con sus molestos flashes de cámaras y sus preguntas poco delicadas. La familia Weasley se aseguró de correr a todos y cada uno de ellos, dejando presente en el lugar a los únicos verdaderos amigos del fallecido; Luna, Neville… compañeros de Hogwarts y del trabajo._

_Cada uno expresaba dolor con su mirada, pena, abatimiento, aflicción. Las palabras dichas por el sacerdote no fueran muy escuchadas. La mayoría se ahogaba conteniendo las lágrimas._

_- Harry… - la pelirroja no hallaba otra cosa que hacer que no fuera pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que, de la felicidad, su vida saltara a ser una completa agonía?_

_Encorvada, como si aquella postura mitigara un poco el suplicio, se acercó lentamente a ese espantoso ataúd. El sollozo desgarrador que salió de su garganta penetró en los oídos de todos, atemorizándolos. Ronald la tomó de la cintura con la intención de alejarla de aquella horrible caja, pero los gritos de ella lo abstuvieron en ese momento. Su voz, al igual que todo su ser, mostraba sufrimiento._

_- ¡SUÉLTAME RON! – Se apoyó contra el frío ataúd. - ¡HARRY! – Un rostro ya blanco como el mármol, tieso como el yeso, frío como un trozo de hielo seco… - ¡Harry! Harry, mi vida, tienes que levantarte – dio golpes contra la madera del féretro. - ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! Le… levántate… despierta - lo miró con la vista empañada, abnegada en lágrimas. – Debemos ir a casa… debes… debes… debemos saltar en Bungge otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste. Debemos… hacer tantas cosas… ¡Harry, despierta! Vamos a casa, ¡HARRY! – sollozó - ¡Levántate! – Ron la tomó de nuevo por la cintura, aplicando más fuerza para levantarla del suelo. - ¡No, Ron! ¡Harry! ¡DESPIERTA! _

- Harry… - Ginny se cubrió hasta el cuello con la gruesa frazada y hundió su enrojecido rostro en la almohada.

- Ginny, hija… - Molly la hizo sentarse sobre la mullida cama para envolverla maternalmente con sus brazos.

- No es justo… - los gemidos ya eran incontrolables.

- Mi niña... – la regordeta mujer acarició su rojo cabello, ya descuidado.

- Él… él no quería salir…

- Ginny…

- Hubiésemos…

- Ya… - la separó de ella y limpió sus mejillas húmedas. – ¿Por qué no comes algo? – le señaló la bandeja que había dejado en la mesita junto a su cama.

- No tengo hambre – fue una respuesta escueta. Los castaños ojos de Molly Weasley pasearon por la oscura habitación hasta toparse con el plato del desayuno sobre el tocador de Ginevra; las tostadas, los huevos, el jugo… todo intacto.

- Tienes que comer algo – tomó la bandeja que recién había llevado.

- No quiero…

- Ginevra, por favor.

- No tengo ganas.

- ¡Matándote de hambre no harás que Harry regrese!

- Matándome yo sí podré llegar hasta él.

Lo dijo sin pensar, y el impacto de la palma de su madre contra su mejilla la hizo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de expresar. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la zona ahora rojiza mientras sus ojos de nuevo le escocían.

- Hija… - Molly la abrazó de nuevo. – mi pequeña… no… no vuelvas a decir eso – ahora los sollozos eran por parte de ambas. – No lo vuelvas a decir… - Ginny aferró sus brazos alrededor de su madre y hundió su rostro en su hombro.

- Lo extraño…

- Todos lo extrañamos.

- Lo necesito…

- Tranquila… - le susurró palabras de consuelo. – Estas cosas pasan… y sólo nos queda aprender a vivir con ellas. – Ginny levantó la vista para observarla, y supo que, en ese minuto, su madre recordaba el justo momento en el cual le arrebataron a Fred. – La herida siempre queda, pero uno aprende a sobrellevar el dolor – la pelirroja hundió de nuevo su rostro en el hombro de la mujer. – Mi niña… no estás sola. – Ginny apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella y gimoteó fuertemente, sabiendo que aquellas lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos, no eran suficientes para desahogar su alma.

- _Harry…_

O O O O

La mesa de madera podrida se quebró cuando el manotazo que le propició la colérica mujer la tumbó al suelo.

- No debí encargarte de nada. ¡Resultas tan incompetente como el resto!

- Lamento que el plan no haya resultado como esperaba. Pero, mi señora, hice todo tal cual me lo ordenó.

- ¡Debiste haber hecho más! – ahora lanzó contra la pared un viejo jarrón de cerámica. – Es… ¡esto interferirá en todo!

- Mi señora… aún se puede hacer algo.

- ¡Necesitaba a Harry Potter con vida!

- Mi señora…

- ¡Cállate! – la mujer lanzó una mirada asesina a su servidor y cerró los ojos a la par que se sentaba en un mullido sofá con el tapiz roto y vencido. – Debemos cambiar todos los planes – miró a su servidor encorvado. – Cambiarlo todo... Reza para funcione – nuevamente cerró los ojos y se llevó dos de sus dedos de cada mano hacia sus sienes para masajearlas.

- Funcionará – exclamó el hombre con voz trémula y ahogada.

O O O O

_Harry…_

Era un débil murmullo, un susurro… casi desesperado. La luz que lo rodeó al apenas abrir los ojos lo aturdió. Un sopor agradable lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. Se levantó del lecho sin aplicar esfuerzo alguno para ello. Una sensación de relajación se hallaba presa en él, y la ligereza tan grata que mostraba su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido.

Sacudió la cabeza para despertar de su letargo, cerrando por un instante los ojos. Cierto mareo se presentó en él, mas se disipó raudamente. Era una sensación extraña la cual percibía… extraña, pero cautivante y absorbente.

- ¡Hasta que al fin regresas en sí! – aquella voz lo sobresaltó, pues había jurado que estaba solo en aquel lugar… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Era una habitación amplia, bien amueblada, y bastante iluminada.

- ¿Qué…?

- Creí que habías muerto – después de aquellas palabras el sujeto se carcajeó divertido, como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo. El moreno lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué… quién eres tú? ¿Qué… qué demonios pasó?

- Una pregunta a la vez, amigo – su acompañante sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una dentadura fina y perfecta. Su cabello era de un tono cobalto, rizado y abundante, y su piel era de un color moreno claro. Debía tener unos veintitantos. Harry notó que era todo un _cara-bonita,_ un rostro muy peculiar.

- ¿Quién eres? – sin saber el porqué, se sentía tonto ante aquel ser.

- Llámame Aarón.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – el extraño joven cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a él. – Es un placer, Harry – tendió la mano para saludarlo adecuadamente. Harry la aceptó, y al instante en el que rozó su fría piel, recordó lo sucedido.

* * *

**Nota/A: **El calvario apenas inicia para Ginny... ¡odio escribir sobre sufrimientos! Realidad tenemos mucha y simplemente prefiero los fics ligeritos, frescos y sin mucho drama exagerado... pero bueno, me dije que esta historia sería una especie de reto para mí, así que vamos.

Repito que este fic se basa en una idea extraña... ¡y no tengo la menor idea de si les gustará! Pero ya está, y voy a continuarla.

Una aclaración, ya que anteriormente se había sacado esa conclusión (cuando publiqué el fic la primera vez); No, Ginny no está embarazada (aunque quedó claro en este cap, supongo. El doctor habría dicho algo). Más adelante se explicará el por qué de su malestar. No es complicado imaginárselo. Puede ser ese presentimiento desagradable de que algo malo va a pasar, entre otras cositas (tampoco está enferma, eh! no seré taaan mala).

Cualquier duda, queja, corrección y/o crítica, saben como hacerla llegar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme, gente bonita!

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Entre los Vivos.**

**Capítulo IV**

- ¿Pero qué…? – soltó su mano bruscamente del agarre del joven frente a él y lo miró con la confusión reflejada en sus pupilas.

"_Harry…"_Ese susurro suplicante y desesperado penetraba en sus oídos una y otra voz. Esa voz dolida, embriagada por la desesperación y el pésame… la voz de Ginny.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, sin tener idea de donde estaba. La amplia habitación era bastante iluminada, pero se percató de que no había ni una sola ventana o puerta. Cuatro paredes decoradas con tan sólo unos pintorescos cuadros de antiguos artistas famosos.

Un mareo repentino se presentó en él al cerrar los ojos y revivir las imágenes de hacía unos noches pasadas… el accidente, los golpes, la dolencia, la oscuridad… luego el letargo, y ahí estaba ahora.

- Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma – Aarón soltó una carcajada de nuevo, con ganas.

- Yo… no puede ser… - Sin reparar en el sonido de la risa de su acompañante, Harry se sentó de nuevo en la mullida cama que ocupaba el centro del cuarto. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y las restregó contra él, dándose cuenta de que no portaba sus gafas. - ¿Qué…? – no las necesitaba, su vista estaba perfecta.

- Es normal que te sientas algo extraño. Pero no tardarás en acostumbrarte a la sensación. Es agradable, ¿a que sí?

- Estoy muerto… - Aarón rió de nuevo y Harry sólo atinó a levantarse de un salto y tomarlo por la solapas de su camisa completamente blanca. - ¿Eres idiota? – le exasperaba el hecho de que él, quien quiera que fuese, considerara aquel asunto como para reírse. – Estoy… ¡Por todos los cielos! – Su expresión mostraba desconcierto. – Yo…

- ¿Qué otra razón habría para que te sintieras perfectamente después de tremendo accidente? ¡Atravesaste el cristal de un salto! Fue…

- ¿Acaso te parece divertido? – fortaleció el agarre de la camisa del joven.

- Calma… soy tu amigo, Harry.

- Estás gozando de esta situación.

- No veo terrible el hecho de morir. A todos les toca, ¿no? – Mostró una sonrisa y se deshizo del agarre del moreno. – Aunque no era tu momento. Pero…

- Por favor, cierra la boca – de nuevo se sentó en la cama. – Por todos los cielos… - fue un susurro acompañado de un suspiro. La confusión se arremolinaba en su cabeza atorrantemente… ¡Dios! No podía haber muerto… no… Asimilarlo le estaba costando. Pero aquellas imágenes que se transportaron a su mente hacia unos instantes, le comprobaron que aquello que vivía (si podía decir "vivía") era la absoluta realidad. ¡Maldita sea! Lo que no había logrado Voldemort lo había logrado un maldito accidente. Parecía algo inverosímil, irreal…

"_Harry…"_

Esa voz… ese llamado ahogado.

- Ginny… - se levantó sobresaltando a Aarón. Su vista se quedó fija en algún punto inexistente frente a él.

_Ginevra…_En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que, aun estando muerto, se podía sentir la tribulación, el abatimiento, el dolor… _Ginny_.

- Ginny…

- Ella…

- Debo verla.

- No puedes – la expresión divertida que Aarón mostraba hacía unos minutos se había desvanecido. Ahora la seriedad marcaba cada rasgo de su rostro, haciéndolo ver de más edad. – Ésta situación en la que nos encontramos no sucede muy a menudo. Se supone que tú…

- No quiero escuchar ahora lo que tengas que decir. Yo… ¡Necesito ver a Ginny!

- Comprende tu situación, Harry – el joven de cabello cobrizo lo tomó por los hombros. - Escúchame…

- No entiendes… - lo miró con los ojos como dos rendijas, ardidos en confusión y angustia. – Yo… Ginny… - una punzada en el pecho le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

- Debes calmarte.

- ¡¿Cómo crees que puedo calmarme en esta situación? Es… esto… - toda la situación era tan ilusoria, utópica. La punzada en su pecho aumentó. - ¡Maldición! – se llevó una mano a esa zona, justo sobre el esternón. – Si estoy muerto, se supone que no debería sentir esto – se señaló la parte donde se encontraba su corazón.

- ¿Me dejas explicarte? – Aarón lo hizo sentarse de nuevo ahora sobre un sofá del cual Harry no se había percatado.

- Ginny… y ¡Dios! – un vahído le vino de manera repentina. - ¡Me lleva el diablo! – soltó un improperio mientras uno de sus pies chocaba contra el suelo.

- ¡No digas eso! En tus condiciones puede venir y llevarte con facilidad.

- Estás demente.

- Puede que sí – de nuevo el joven bromista y divertido. – Lamento mucho todo esto, Harry.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

- No invoques a los demonios. Hoy en día andan muchos sueltos por ahí.

- Escúchame… Yo, esto debe ser… - se pellizcó uno de sus brazos a ver si despertaba de aquella pesadilla. Todo siguió igual.

- Esto es real - la voz de Aarón ya empezaba a denotar cierto fastidio. - ¡Estás muerto, Harry!

- Yo…

- Ya acéptalo – suspiró y dejó pasar unos minutos antes de plantarse con firmeza frente a un confundido ojiverde.

El moreno resopló con fuerza; contrariado, confundido y malditamente angustiado; Ignorante, desorientado… la punzada en su pecho aumentó otro poco, y después de pasados al menos unos veinte minutos, Aarón tomó de nuevo la palabra.

- Me debes dejar explicarte.

- Esto no debía pasar – observó con la mirada acuosa el rostro moreno del chico. Éste le devolvió el gesto, con la pena reflejada en sus iris color miel.

- Tienes razón, no debía pasar.

O O O O

_La felicidad no consistía en recordarla, sino en vivirla._

_Las manos del joven mago apretaron su cintura después de sentir tocar el cielo y tomar las estrellas entre sus propios dedos. La respiración agitada de Harry penetró en sus oídos antes de sentir sus dientes tomar con sensualidad el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja. Suspiró satisfecha mientras se apoyaba completamente en él y jugueteaba con el cabello azabache de su nuca… si la plenitud y la dicha mataran, simplemente ya estaría muerta._

_- Perderemos la reservación por tu culpa – Harry levantó el rostro y la miró con una ceja levemente arqueada._

_- ¿Mi culpa? – bajó la vista hacia sus cuerpos agitados, acoplados de manera perfecta en una posición de placer. Las caderas de Ginny se apretaron más contra él mientras sentía sus delgados brazos aferrarse a lo ancho de su espalda. – Algo me dice que perderemos la reservación por usted, señorita… - le besó en la boca y acarició su menuda espalda con suavidad. – Y por mí no existe ningún problema. __–_ hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró fuerte, gozando del cosquilludo placer en la base de su vientre, en el centro de su estómago, en su pecho, en sus brazos, en sus piernas, ¡en todas partes! _– No te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que me encanta tu cuerpo, hermosa. Si no fuese por tu estómago, te ataría ahora mismo a la cama y te haría mia una y otra y otra y otra vez; saldría el sol y aún estaría haciéndote el amor como no tienes idea __– mordisqueó su piel. ______– Te deseo como un loco. _

_- Eres... __– gimió __– increíble __– jaloneó suavemente su cabello, levantándole el rostro. __– __Muero de hambre… - susurró. Los labios de Harry regresaron a su lugar favorito, la base de su cuello. – Ya… - atrajo su rostro y lo besó parsimoniosamente antes de levantarse de encima de él. – Eres insaciable. – expresó con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el vestido después de ponerse sus bragas._

_- Sólo cuando se trata de ti – Harry se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella, destilando adoración a través de sus verdes ojos. Saboreó nuevamente sus labios, luego tomó la mano que portaba el brillante anillo y besó sus dedos con afecto. – Yo te amo – le sonrió lleno de felicidad._

_- Y yo a ti… - los corazones de ambos parecían uno solo cuando retumbaban de aquella manera tan rauda y sincronizada. Ginny sentía estallar de goce; se abrazó al cuerpo de su prometido y mordió su mentón traviesamente. __– Cuando volvamos, me atarás a la cama... y harás conmigo lo que gustes. _

La recamara antes brillante y alegre parecía ahora la tumba de algún muerto viviente… y ¿acaso no lo era? _Muerta viviente_; un calificativo ideal para denominar a la nueva Ginevra Weasley.

Los frascos de pócimas para dormir se encontraban vacíos sobre la cómoda junto a su cama. La comida que su madre le había preparado esa mañana aún seguía intacta, y el dolor desgarrador nacido dentro de ella parecía coger cada vez más fuerza, dominando su ser entero. Se clavaba en ella como una espina... adentro, adentro, más adentro, como si no quisiese nunca salir. Le dolía el alma.

- Harry… - gimió al apenas abrir sus hinchados ojos. Jaló con amargura la sábana que la cubría y se tapó la cara con ella. Su cuerpo se volvió un pequeño ovillo sobre el colchón, encogiéndose por el desasosiego, la amargura… Tentó con sus manos sobre la mesita junto a la cama hasta dar con un frasquito, sólo para comprobar que ya estaba totalmente vacío.

Se incorporó para buscar más de aquella pócima que para ella ahora era una droga, mas al parecer ya había agotado todas sus reservas para caer ante el aturdimiento. No recordaba donde estaba su varita, y los ánimos para levantarse en busca de ella eran nulos desde ese fatídico día.

- Debe estar dormida, querida. Creo que lo mejor…

- Yo la despertaré. Señora Weasley, ¡ella ya no puede seguir así! – reconoció la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta; luego una variada cantidad de murmullos.

- ¡Ginevra! – la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par. La luz del pasillo penetró en la oscura estancia, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos para evitar esa incomoda sensación. - ¿Qué…? – la mirada café de su cuñada paseó por el lugar antes de posarse sobre ella. – Este lugar es un desastre.

- Cierra la puerta – la pelirroja llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro. - ¡Cierra la puerta, Hermione! – se acostó sobre la cama y de nuevo se cubrió con la gruesa frazada.

- Ginny… - Hermione se acercó a ella después de privar a la habitación de aquella brillante luz que venía del pasillo de la madriguera. – Ginny…

- Déjame sola – era una súplica ahogada por la almohada debajo de su cara. Sus ojos le escocían, y de nuevo, sin evitarlo, lloró.

- Ginny…

- ¡Déjame sola!

- ¡Eres una completa egoísta! – Hermione tomó el borde de las sábanas y tiró de ellas. - ¡Ginevra! – el estado de la pelirroja era deplorable; tanto física como sentimentalmente. Parecía poder verse el dolor a través de su blanca piel, de sus castaños ojos ahora rojos por el llanto. La almohada estaba húmeda por sus lágrimas y los gimoteos de dolor ya se escuchaban con ganas. – Ginny… - la joven mujer atrajo la figura de la pelirroja como si de una muñequita de trapo se tratase. La abrazó fuertemente, acompañándola en su llanto desgarrador. – Ginny…

- Esto… Hermione… no… - no lograba completar una simple frase.

- Ya está – la castaña le levantó el rostro. – Ginny, ya basta. Sé que sufres… todos sufrimos. Esto… esto es…

- No pueden saber cómo me siento.

- ¡Harry era como mi hermano, Ginevra! Mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que no sufro con todo esto?

- No comprendes…

- Sí que comprendo. Y pienso que eres una completa y total egoísta – habló con firmeza. – Harry se fue, y todos sufrimos por ello. Ronald se traga las ganas de llorar y trata de superarlo aunque sé que nunca será el mismo. Tus padres… padecen y toleran el dolor en silencio, sin expresarlo, aunque éste esté manifestado hasta en las formas de moverse… y no es sólo por la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, sino también por la pérdida de su única hija.

Las lágrimas de Ginny continuaban descendiendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Las palabras de Hermione llegaban a su cerebro con velocidad, tratando de procesarlas ante el suplicio que la gobernaba.

Dos semanas habían pasado, y ella juraba ya no reconocer la luz del sol. Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, deseaba olvidar toda cosa que existiera alrededor… hasta a su familia. Deseos insanos pasaban por su cabeza y ella se encargaba de apartarlos con la velocidad de un rayo de su mente, pues temía sucumbir ante ellos.

- Hermione… - apretó los labios con la intención de dejar de llorar. – Yo… duele – era un hueco en el pecho que sabía nunca cerraría.

- Lo sé, Ginny. Pero debes seguir… por tus padres, por tus hermanos, por mí. Nos mata verte así. Y sé… eres fuerte, amiga - la abrazó de nuevo. – Levántate – Hermione acarició su cabello con afecto y ternura. – Levántate, báñate, y peina este cabello rojo que tienes… ¡Lo tienes enredadísimo! – Ginny soltó una risita floja, la primera desde hacía ya quince días. – Anda, ¿me prometes que lo harás? – la joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Sólo… dame unos minutos.

- Bien, estaré abajo esperándote. Quiero ver la expresión de tu madre cuando por fin te vea bajar esas escaleras después de tanto tiempo – le secó las mejillas y le sonrió.

- Dile que lo siento.

- Díselo tú cuando estés abajo – Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny continuó sobre el centro de su cama, aplicándose al hecho de tener que usar una máscara ante su familia… una máscara la cual mostraría una indiferencia que quizá fuera un tanto lastimera. Pero ¿qué querían recibir de ella? ¿Risas y cantos después de perder a la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida? No podían pedir mucho de ella… Y menos si ya Harry no estaba a su lado.

Se miró en el espejo apenas se levantó de la mullida cama tibia por su cuerpo. ¡Era un completo desastre! Sus ojos mostraban un enrojecimiento que parecía sobrepasar el límite de lo normal, como si estuviesen inyectados de sangre. Sus blancas mejillas parecían estar más adheridas a los huesos de su pequeño y fino rostro, húmedo y pegajoso. Su cabellera mostraba unos cachos gruesos que se formaron con su propio cabello, se notaba que no lo había lavado ni peinado en varios días… Las ojeras formaban bolsas casi negras bajo sus ojos a pesar de pasar el día enteramente dormida, y su piel más pálida de lo normal le daba un aspecto de muerta… _muerta en vida._

_- Me lo debes, pelirroja – Harry la tomó de la cintura mientras el ascensor descendía hacia el estacionamiento del edificio._

_- Siempre dices que te debo tal cosa cuando en realidad no es así – Ginny formó ese puchero que tanto enloquecía al moreno._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que lo estoy inventando? – la atrajo hacía él y la pegó a su cuerpo cuando ya faltaban sólo dos pisos para llegar. – Porque no es cierto… - tomó entre su boca su labio inferior. – Me debes ese baile._

_- No te debo nada._

_- Me lo debes – calló su replica con un beso, deslizando luego sus labios sobre la piel de su mejilla coloreada para luego posarse en su mandíbula. – Cuando regresemos, ¿sí? – besó un lado de su cuello. __  
_

_- ¿Acaso no ibas a atarme a la cama? – Ginny lo atrajo por el despeinado cabello azabache y atacó su boca con verdadero deseo. _

_- Después... __– respiró __– después_ de verte danzar. _– Ella sonrió, Harry nunca le dejaba terminar sus bailes. _

El recuerdo de la felicidad ya no era felicidad. Nuevas lágrimas arremetían una detrás de otra mientras el agua de la ducha la bañaba de pies a cabeza.

O O O O

Esa risa maquiavélica martilleaba sus oídos de manera incesante… pero le gustaba. Podía ser llamado masoquista, sádico, pervertido… lo que fuera; pero fiel servidor a su dueña.

La mirada oscura de la mujer mostraba, además de demencia, cierta sabiduría. Sabía lo que hacía, y más si el resultado de aquel plan algo descabellado y complicado la beneficiaría. ¡Todo el maldito poder del mago más fuerte que una vez existió para ella! Aquello la alentaba y la hacían reír aún con más potencia.

- Mi señora… - habló en voz baja, casi con miedo, pero siempre con respeto. – Mi señora, no quiero contradecirla. Usted es sabia y sabe lo que hace. Pero… ¿por qué no tomarla y traerla sin…?

- Debe darnos el poder con su consentimiento. No podemos obligarla – los finos dedos se pasaron por su cabellera negra para luego unir las manos sobre la mesa de madera. – Una sangre pura puede sernos más útil que el héroe del mundo mágico. Quizá el destino sí está de nuestro favor… quien sabe. Todo pasa por algo – miró a su vasallo con los ojos entrecerrados. – Espero esta vez no haya equivocaciones, Octavius… - un ratoncito se paseó por la mesa, alrededor de sus manos. Sin vacilar lo tomó con fuerza, apretando su peludo y diminuto cuerpo hasta tal punto de hacerlo chillar. – No lo arruines – soltó al ahora inerte animal.

O O O O

¿Desde cuándo no tomaba aire fresco? El sol le calentaba la piel de manera agradable y el aroma de las flores que plantó su madre le causaron un sopor que la llenó de vitalidad después de cruzar las colinas frente a la madriguera.

Tomó asiento en el mullido césped cerca de un sauce algo alejado de su hogar. Se recostó de espalda, cerrando los ojos para que la claridad del día no la atosigara. Pensar era lo que menos deseaba hacer y, sin embargo, le resultaba inevitable… la pena y el pesar seguían calando dentro de ella hasta hacerle doler los huesos. _"Olvidar, olvidar, olvidar…"_Deseaba lanzarse un simple Obliviate para no recordar absolutamente nada… estar sin el dolor en el alma era algo que añoraba…

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…"_

…pero no más que estar con Harry. Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar de costado. Sintió la frescura de la grama acariciar su rostro y deseó que el césped estuviera bañado con su habitual recio de todas las mañanas. Cerró los ojos, queriendo dormir sin necesidad de la pócima o de alguna pastilla muggle.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…"_

Murmuraba su nombre aún sin estar completamente dormida. El letargo tardó en llegar y la relajación de los miembros de su cuerpo la hicieron suspirar contra la tierra a su alrededor.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…"_

La frustración llegó sin aviso, avivándose en su ser y haciéndola gritar en el interior. La mano que se hallaba sobre el césped se cerró como si de una garra se tratase. Ginny sintió pequeñas porciones de tierra enterrarse en sus uñas y diminutas piedritas lastimar la piel de sus palmas debido a la presión que su puño ejercía. El sollozo que salió de su garganta rompió el silencio que la rodeaba.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…" "Por qué, por qué, por qué…"_

¿Había cometido algún pecado para merecer aquel martirio? Su familia también sufría, lo sabía. Pero no la entendían. El sufrimiento y dolor que Ginevra Weasley sentía no podía ser comparado con el de nadie… estaba incompleta, vacía, rota por dentro… con su alma en vilo y su corazón partido por la mitad. Levantó el puño que mantenía sujeta la tierra y golpeó varias veces sobre ella. Quizá gritar la ayudaría, aunque sabía que nunca sería la misma… por más que chillara como histérica la situación para ella sería exactamente igual. Ginevra Weasley jamás volvería a ser Ginevra Weasley.

- Disculpe… - se sobresaltó apenas escuchó aquella desconocida voz. Maldijo internamente a quien quiera que fuese aquel que la perturbó en su sufrimiento con su nefasto aspecto.

La tierra que mantenía sujeta entre una de sus manos cayó de nuevo a donde pertenecía. La sombra del árbol se hizo más grande con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que pudo abrir los ojos sin la molestia de la luz del sol en ellos. Sorbió para luego liberar un suspiro mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

- Señorita… - Ginny levantó la vista ante el sujeto frente a ella. Joven, bien parecido, con un cabello castaño claro, liso, y una mirada marrón penetrante, bastante intensa. Lo miró desde abajo con la indiferencia auténtica, sin importarle en lo más mínimo quien fuera, simplemente quería estar sola de nuevo. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Acaso no veía su deprimente estado de infelicidad? El joven bajó la vista, reparando en el sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas por preguntar algo que a simple vista era tan obvio.

- Lo siento, yo… - la mirada castaña de la chica pelirroja parecía perdida en algún punto sobre su cabeza. – Señorita… - Ginny lo observó con sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida. Inexpresivos y distantes. – Yo… me perdí buscando la residencia de los Lovegood.

- Los Lovegood… - habló de una manera monótona, como si fuera una especie de robot reprogramado. – No está muy lejos. Un poco más allá de esas colinas. – señaló las pequeñas montañas mientras se levantaba del césped; y sin importarle los manchones de tierra que tenía su ropa y su cara, se giró para regresar a la madriguera.

- Señorita… - la mano del joven la detuvo por uno de sus brazos. El cosquilleo que percibió a lo largo de su columna vertebral no fue algo normal, mas lo ignoró y continuó con su camino. - Señorita… - Ginny se liberó del agarre como si éste le quemara, y con su misma actitud de fría indiferencia continuó su andar. – Señorita, si gusta la acompaño a…

- No necesito que me acompañe.

- Está…

- Estoy bien… sólo, váyase. No está muy lejos de los Lovegood – lo miró con su expresión aciaga antes de voltear los ojos.

Caminó con pasos lentos hacia la humilde morada de los Weasley, aún sintiendo hervir en sus venas las ganas de gritar, ahora con más ímpetu y poder. La máscara que había adoptado esa mañana regresaba a su cara, y ahora debía fingir estar algo recuperada, cuando en realidad no era así… nunca sería así.

Pero de algún modo, debía volver a empezar, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

**Nota/a:** Me pongo nerviosa por segunda vez al publicar esto. Aún no estoy totalmente segura con este fic, pero ahí va.

Quiero agilizarme, siento que las vacaciones se me están yendo demasiado rápido (como todo el tiempo en general). Ahora mismo me sentaré a escribir lo que sigue de Loco Por Ella para dejar adelantado lo más que pueda (si no termino ese fic esta semana, espero que sí) el 21 me voy de viaje y ya cuando regrese no tendré mucho tiempo libre antes de iniciar con la universidad.

Y bueeeh...

¡Gracias por leerme, gente bonita!

Hasta la próxima actualización,

**Yani. **


	5. Capítulo V

**Entre los Vivos.**_  
_

_**Capítulo V**_

Los días y horas iban en contra de ella. Al apenas abrir los ojos en la mañana, ya deseaba que rápidamente llegara la noche. Dormir era lo que anhelaba hacer en cada momento, cerrar su mente y no pensar en nada que la perturbase o hiciera llorar.

En parte le iba bien en hacer pensar a todos que lo estaba superando, mas su fría expresión y su trato apático daban a entender todo lo contrario.

- Desayuna, Ginny. Por favor. – la voz de Molly la despertó del trance en el cual caía de vez en cuando mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba al jardín de la madriguera.

- Esta tarde me regreso a mi departamento – soltó caminando lentamente hacia la mesa.

- Mi niña, no tienes que irte. Acá…

- Creo que ya es tiempo, mamá – se sirvió un vaso de zumo de manzana. – Vendré a recoger las pocas cosas que tengo después del trabajo.

El desayuno estaba resultando silencioso. Sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos golpear con los platos una y otra vez.

- Quédate, Ginny – pidió Molly pasados unos cuantos minutos, dejando fijos sus ojos marrones en el rostro descolorido de la joven pelirroja.

- Estaré bien, mamá. – sonrió débilmente antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de huevos revueltos. - ¿A qué hora llega papá?

- Viene para la hora de la comida.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presa entre ambas mujeres. Los castaños ojos de Ginevra se posaron nuevamente sobre el cristal semi-abierto de la ventana, divisando las pocas nubes que se arremolinaban en una esquina del ancho cielo. ¡Nunca antes algo en su vida le había resultado tan difícil! Fingir serenidad cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era arrojarse de algún acantilado.

- Puedo venir a cenar cada noche – dijo de pronto, volteando su rostro para fijarlo en el de la regordeta mujer, la cual sonrió apenas liberó esas palabras.

O O O O

La mañana después de abandonar la madriguera rumbo a su trabajo resultó un tanto agobiante. El tráfico que se presentó ese día en Londres había ayudado para avivar aún más su mal estado, estresándola de sobremanera. ¡Todo le venía saliendo mal! Absolutamente todo… Se veía molesta por estupideces de las cuales ni siquiera había que percatarse. Molesta con ella misma… molesta con la vida. Y es que desde aquel día en el cual se enteró que Harry ya no estaría con ella, algo considerablemente fuerte se apoderó de su ser, estrujándole las entrañas y causándole un dolor que nunca cesaría con nada.

- Señorita Weasley – su joven secretaria la llamó en voz baja desde el otro lado del marco de la puerta. – Señorita… - repitió para llamar su atención, la cual se hallaba concentrada en algún punto inexistente a través del vidrio de la ventana. – Seño…

- Ya te escuché, Tina – su voz salió ronca y contenida.

- Lamento molestarla – la menuda y rubia mujer bajó un poco la vista ante el inexpresivo rostro de Ginevra. – Pero hay un joven que no ha dejado de llamar desde hace días, pidiendo hablar con usted.

- Te dije que no deseaba hablar con nadie.

- Lo sé, señorita. Pero este chico…

- Simplemente dile que no estoy – se removió sobre su silla y de nuevo fijó sus castaños ojos en la ventana. – Si no es referente al trabajo, no es importante. - apenas volvió a la oficina se había encargado de mantenerse ocupada con innumerables redacciones, ediciones y artículos; no hacia otra cosa que enfocar su mente al cien por ciento en su trabajo, evitando pensar demasiado. Encontrarse abatida sobre su cama ya no era una opción, por lo que rechazó el mes entero que le ofreció su jefe para terminar de recuperarse y regreso a su puesto velozmente.

- Bien – la joven mujer no mostró estar ofendida ante su tacto poco delicado, pues ya se hallaba acostumbrada a la actitud huraña que había desarrollado; en parte era entendible y de esperarse. – Lamento haberla molestado. – no dio una respuesta, así que Tina giró sobre sí y abandonó la oficina.

Una vez más la soledad impregnaba el lugar y el dolor por su pérdida se clavaba como si de una astilla contra la piel se tratase. Los ojos le picaban de sueño y la atmosfera silenciosa actuaba como un incentivo para hacerla desear una larga siesta que le prohibiera pensar. Recostó su cabeza cómodamente sobre el respaldar de la silla, reclinándola un poco hacía atrás. Sus ojos captaron las leves gotitas de lluvia que empezaban a caer, chocando contra su ventana y empañando lentamente el cristal. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el sonido de la lluvia que parecía coger potencia apenas pasaban los segundos…

_Llovía fuerte, los truenos resonaban con ganas y los rayos alumbraban con claridad el oscuro bosque frente a la cabaña al aparecer sobre el cielo. El miedo la carcomía, mas un alivio parecía nacer desde el centro de su estómago de manera inexplicable, incitándole a pensar que todo terminaría completamente bien._

_Sentía que llevaba horas en el lugar. Sus piernas le dolían y lo que más deseaba era sentarse. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna otra persona que le explicara dónde demonios estaba. Su sexto sentido le decía que no estaba sola… mas la compañía al parecer no era del todo segura._

_- Ginevra… - Una desconocida voz femenina proclamaba su nombre desde alguna sala dentro de la descuidada casita de madera. El miedo aumentó, pero con él también la sensación de bienestar. - Ginny… todo va a estar bien…_

¡Toc, toc, toc…! El maldito sonido de alguien tocando al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió su descanso. Pestañeó varias veces para acabar con su visión un tanto borrosa y se enderezó con calma sobre la silla. Le dolía el cuello, y una molesta punzada parecía querer acabar con su cabeza.

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione la sobresaltó con su agitada entrada a la oficina. Se quejó levemente por una nueva punzada contra sus sienes, llevándose dos dedos de cada mano a ellas y masajeándolas suavemente.

- No tienes porque entrar así, Hermione – habló con los ojos cerrados.

- No respondías así que… - la castaña bajó la mirada preocupada.

Ginny suspiró sin verla.

- Si me hubiera querido hacer daño yo misma, Hermione, lo habría hecho desde hacía tiempo, créeme.

- Yo no…

- ¿Para qué viniste? – la cortó abriendo los ojos y apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

- Quería verte – la mujer tomó asiento en la silla libre frente a Ginny. – Luna me llamó está mañana, dice que no le contestas a ninguno de sus mensajes y a ninguna de sus llamadas.

- No quería hablar con nadie.

- Por supuesto – Hermione resopló bajamente mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se apoyaba sobre el respaldar de su asiento.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron calladas por una considerable cantidad de tiempo. Ginny aún masajeaba sus sienes mientras Hermione la observaba atenta y con pesadumbre.

- ¿Quieres una aspirina? – preguntó después de un rato.

- No, gracias.

- Seguramente no has comido nada.

- Creo que la siesta que tomé me cayó mal… - en ese instante trató de revivir en su mente el extraño sueño que tuvo. Raramente, no recordó absolutamente nada.

La lluvia en Londres ya había cesado mas el cielo aún se veía encapotado, con una gran cantidad de nubes grises que no daban permiso para ver una ni una mínima partecita del cielo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Hermione ante el rostro ido de su amiga. – Ginny… - los castaños ojos de la pelirroja se mantenían inertes frente a un punto invisible frente a ella. - ¡Ginny! – bramó levantándose para zarandearla con poca delicadeza. – Odio cuando te pierdes así, pienso que te dará un ataque. ¿Qué sucede?

- No pasa nada.

- Sigues mintiendo muy mal, pero por esta ocasión fingiré que te creo. Vamos a comer, ¿sí? Yo invito.

- No tengo…

- Ginevra… - la castaña se expresó con voz notablemente seria. – Por favor, seguramente no has comido nada en toda la mañana.

- Desayuné en la madriguera, si gustas llama a mamá y le preguntas.

- De todas formas, debes comer algo ahora – se levantó de la silla y se colgó su bolso rápidamente. – Vamos.

No sirvió de nada el que rezongara por todo el camino hacia la salida del edificio. Hermione la hizo caminar unas dos o tres cuadras por las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a un pequeño pero lindo lugar al parecer francés, _"The Ratatouille",_ así se llamaba. Una comida exquisita, con una atención bastante servicial y agradable. Los ánimos le subieron un poco en esa ocasión… sólo un poco.

- Por favor comételo todo – Hermione habló como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Ginny la observó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido mientras revolvía los vegetales de su ensalada con un tenedor.

- ¿Y si ya estoy llena?

- Por favor, Ginevra – tan solo intercambiaron unas miradas retadoras antes de liberar un par de carcajadas.

- Parecemos madre e hija – comentó la pelirroja en una pequeña risa.

- Yo siempre como la madre… - se quejó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto ambas mujeres volvieron al silencio, suspirando a la par que se veían sin parpadear. – Momentos como estos son los que extraño – murmuró de manera nostálgica. – También sufro, Ginny, pero no debemos impedirnos vivir. Nada hacemos con ello.

La pelirroja enfocó sus ojos en el vaso de vino que se hallaba junto a su plato, maldiciendo el escozor que se estaba desarrollando en ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios hacía con llorar como Magdalena cada tantos minutos? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a lagrimear cuando mostrar sufrimiento y debilidad era lo que más detestaba?

La partida de Harry la había dejado vulnerable… una fuerte y segura Ginevra Weasley había sido suplantada por una débil y endeble jovencita, la cual inspiraba lastima a quien quiera que la viese.

- No es fácil… - escuchó a Hermione. – Y entiendo que para ti el dolor no sea igual al nuestro… pero, Ginny…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir – y de nada le serviría escuchar de nuevo lo que ya sabía. – Creo que no me apetece el postre, ¿nos vamos ya? – cambió el tema tajantemente. Notó a su cuñada negar con la cabeza antes de levantar la mano para llamar al mesero.

- No sólo es por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Tus padres…

- Hermione… - interrumpió su andar sobre la acera mojada al apenas salir del local. – Sólo, deja el tema en paz, ¿sí? – cada quien conocía la manera de sobrellevar el dolor. Si aislarse y encerrarse dentro de ella misma era la suya, su familia lo tendría que aceptar.

- Bien… - respondió la castaña después de unos segundos de estar callada. – Tengo que irme, quedé con Ron para ir a casa de Bill esta tarde. ¿Te gustaría venir? A tus hermanos les…

- Tengo mucho trabajo – indicó con el semblante decaído. – Quizá para otra ocasión.

- De acuerdo – Hermione bajó la vista. - ¿Te acompaño a la oficina?

- No, gracias, mejor ve con Ron. A mí me gustaría caminar un rato antes de volver al trabajo.

- Bien, como desees. – suspiró antes de darse vuelta e ir hacia el lado contrario que tomaba la pelirroja. – Ah, ¡Ginny! – la llamó antes de que ésta girara en la esquina hacia otra cuadra. – Te quiero – le sonrió cariñosamente mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y continuaba con su camino.

Ginevra mostró un amago de sonrisa sincera mientras circulaba entre el gentío que acaparaba todas las aceras londinenses. El clima frío de ese día le gustaba y el aroma de lluvia que penetraba en su nariz la relajaba.

Sus pies la llevaron hacía uno de esos lindos parquecitos que gozaban de frondosos árboles y mucha grama ahora húmeda y mojada. Eran pocos los sitios así en esa inmensa ciudad. Rápidamente tomó asiento en una pequeña banca, seca gracias a las gruesas ramas del sauce que estaba junto a ella, y fijó su vista en el ir y venir de las personas a su alrededor.

En momentos como ese tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos. En recuerdos pasados que hacían latir a mil su corazón y desear retroceder el tiempo. ¿Sería posible? Acabar con el sufrimiento y vivir de nuevo como la futura señora Potter…

- ¿Ginny? – un llamado la hizo girar la cabeza hacia la figura femenina que ahora estaba junto a ella. – ¡Ginny! – Luna prácticamente saltó sobre ella brindándole un abrazo que no captó en responder por la sorpresa.

- Luna… - le sonrió débilmente cuando la chica la soltó para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes? – la joven rubia la miró expectante, con sus azules y soñadores ojos bien abiertos. El abrigo que portaba era de unos colores llamativos y vistosos, con diseños extravagantes y raros tejidos a cada lado de las mangas. Cargaba puesto un juego de esos pendientes de rábanos que siempre portaba, y bajo su brazo derecho se hallaba una edición de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

- Lo siento, Luna. Es que…

- No importa. La verdad es que me alegra muchísimo por fin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues, supongo que bien – respondió simplemente. – Hace unos instantes estaba con Hermione.

- Hace mucho que tenía ganas de verte. – acotó Luna mirándola fijamente. - ¿Sabes? Te haría bien tomar un té de Slidrak con baba de Snordock, te quitarían esas ojeras que están marcando tu linda piel. – Ginny rodó los ojos sin evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de entre sus labios. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su loca, directa y singular amiga. – La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de mi padre… - continuó Luna cambiando radicalmente de tema, como solía hacer. – No haremos una gran fiesta, sólo una reunión entre los amigos. Espero verte con tu familia allá.

- La verdad es que con tanto trabajo…

- No aceptaré no verte ahí – Luna se levantó raudamente de la banca y guindó su bolso sobre su hombro. Guardó la revista en él y sobre su cabeza se acomodó un espantoso sombrero de plumas y cuero. – Ahora vamos. – tendió su mano hacia ella.

- ¿Para dónde?

- Me apetece tomar un café y quiero que vengas conmigo.

- Gracias, Luna, pero me gustaría quedarme acá. Quiero respirar aire fresco antes de encerrarme de nuevo en mi oficina.

- En ese caso… - Luna se sentó de nuevo. – Me quedo acá contigo.

- Luna…

- La lluvia atrae a los Masipsk – comentó la chica como si nada. Ginny rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué son los Masipsk?

- No son peligrosos. Tan sólo les gusta jugar con el lodo fresco y pegarse en tu cabello.

- Ah – Ginny asintió levemente, no extrañada con las raras teorías de su compañera sobre criaturas "inexistentes"

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguna decía palabra alguna. Luna ojeaba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera y Ginevra se percató de la preocupación que mostraba por la hora.

- Luna, si tienes que irte…

- Tengo una reunión en el trabajo en veinte minutos. Pero creo que no sucederá nada si no…

- ¡Nada que ver! Por favor ve. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.

- Mientes muy mal, Ginny – y ella conocía la capacidad que poseía Luna para captar el estado exacto de las personas.

- De verdad, Luna. Además, quiero estar sola – y en eso no mentía. La rubia la observó con atención, suspirando, antes de levantarse del asiento.

- Espero verte en la reunión por el cumpleaños de mi padre – buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó un diminuto papel con un número escrito en él. – Cambié mi número de teléfono.

- No tenía idea – tomó el papelito que Luna le tendió.

- Si nunca miras mis mensajes… - parecía reprochárselo, mas no le importó mucho. – Nos vemos, Ginny. ¡Y cuidado con los Masipsk!

- Dijiste que no eran peligrosos – la joven sólo le sonrió amistosamente mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía su camino hacia las afueras del parquecito.

Ginny resopló conforme Luna se alejaba del parque. Su amiga era todo un caso particular. La extrañaba de sobremanera, al igual que al resto. Pero algo en su interior le prohibía siquiera estar amenamente tranquila con su familia… menos con sus amigos.

Nuevamente se permitió perderse en la nube de pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Un ligero viento la hizo estremecer y antes de darse cuenta, ya nuevas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

La gente aceleró el paso y varios niños que antes jugaban a saltar sobre los charcos corrían con apremio hacía sus padres que los llamaban a gritos. No tardó en estar sola entre los árboles de ese lindo parque, ahogada en su tormento bajo las ramas de aquel sauce que se movían con la brisa. Un trueno resonó potente a su alrededor, y, como si de una fotografía frente a ella se tratase, la imagen del sueño de ese día caló en su cabeza con profunda insistencia…

"_La noche, el bosque negro, la cabaña descuidad… y esa calmada y apacible voz que le prometía seguridad y bonanza…_

_- Todo va a estar bien…"_

Una punzada arremetió contra su pecho y un malestar irritante nació desde la base de su estómago, una molestia muy parecida a la que se siente cuando se tiene deseos de vomitar. Se sonó la garganta y, sin verlo venir, realizó una horcada para liberar de una todo lo ingerido en el restaurante ese día. Le dolía la cabeza nuevamente y su piel sudaba a pesar del frío que hacía.

- Dios… - murmuró tocándose la frente y apoyándose fuerte sobre la banca para no caerse. Hacía días que no sentía aquel insoportable malestar. – ¡Maldición! – exclamó inclinándose para vomitar de nuevo. Sollozó sintiéndose terriblemente mal; frustrada, secó unas cuantas lágrimas que liberaron sus ojos y temblorosa se acobijó mejor con el abrigo que cargaba puesto.

El _"Todo va a estar bien"_ era una mera fantasía.

- Señorita… - escuchó la voz demasiado lejos a pesar de tener a la persona frente a ella. Sus ojos nublados sólo captaron la silueta borrosa de un hombre con abrigo y sombrero negro. - ¿Se encuentra bien? - ¿Acaso era ciego? Su cuerpo oscilaba de frío y su frente sudaba condenadamente. – Tome… - le dio una pequeña botella que Ginny no dudó en tomar. ¡Lo que sea para quitarle ese desagradable sabor de la boca!

Bebió con velocidad, tan sólo era agua mineral.

- Usted… - el hombre posó sus enguantadas manos a cada lado de su rostro, abrigando sus mejillas mojadas y entumecidas. – No está bien… - se hallaba mareada, quería recostarse. A cada segundo llovía más fuerte y el extraño frente a ella cogía una proximidad demasiado íntima para su gusto. Mas se veía incapaz de apartarlo… necesitaba ayuda.

- Déjeme… - fue un susurró tan bajo que más bien creyó que era un pensamiento. El cuerpo del sujeto la abrigó del frío y unos fuertes brazos le brindaron arropo y calidez conforme sentía el piso temblar bajo sus pies.

Habría gritado si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para ello. El parque a su alrededor pareció girar como si de un tornado que arremete contra todo se tratase.

_- Me hubiera ido con Luna a tomar el café…_- se dijo a sí misma justo antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

**Nota/A: **Sepan disculpar la tardanza, estaba de viaje de vacaciones. =)

Permitanme decir una cosita que quizá ya haya mencionado... Ademas de la duda que aun tengo con la idea, este fic representa todo un reto por el drama "dramoso" que quiero desarrollar y el cual no se me da muy bien escribir. Podría tomar experiencias propias con el fin de que se me facilite el escribir los sentimientos de los personajes, pero mi vida es extremadamente afortunada (**gracias a Dios**), e imaginarme un sufrimiento bastante Vigoroso me cuesta un poco. El dolor mas fuerte que he sufrido fue cuando mi abuelita (mi segunda mami) murió, y después de vivir aquello se que los problemas cotidianos, del día a día, son nada, por lo que trato de asegurarme una vida sin mucha llorantina por cosas que tienen solucion (_lloraba porque no tenía zapatos hasta que vi a un niño que no tenía pies_) y es que hay quienes la ven bien feo en esta vida... No sé como estoy transmitiendo el dolor de Ginny. He visto el sufrimiento de personas que han perdido a seres queridos y trato mas o menos de describirlos en la historia con relación a ella, evitando yo acordarme del mío porque no es una opción para mi recordar precisamente ese episodio personal. Espero no estar taaaaan mal, y, de ser ese el caso, espero mejorar a medida que vaya desarrollando la historia.

Y a lo que es, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sin mas que agregar... Diré que pronto estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo de Loco por ella.

¡Gracias por leerme, gente linda!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Yani.! **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Entre los Vivos.**_  
_

**Capítulo VI**

- _Serás idiota…_ - escuchó esa voz aterciopelada distante, como un susurro. Su cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía todo el cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de plomo. Deseaba abrir los ojos pero sus parpados se resistían, como si dos pesados pedacitos de hierro estuviesen puestos ahí.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, y aquello le ocasionaba una desesperación apabullante y torturadora. Su mente era un remolino de bruma negra que no lograba disipar.

_- No puedo… -_ una voz más ronca penetró en sus oídos. Supo que alguien estaba ahí, con ella.

Trató, nuevamente, de recordar qué había pasado, dónde se encontraba y como había llegado hasta allí. La fuerza que aplicó para mover sus dedos fue vana… si al menos pudiese… ¡debía tratarse de un desagradable sueño!

- _Te dije claramente que no podías dejarte ver. _

_- ¿Cómo pretendes que la proteja si no puedo acercarme?_

_- Hay varias maneras, te las enseñaré._

_- No quiero…_

_- ¡Es por su bien! Ya es la segunda vez y no…_

_- ¿Acaso no entiendes cómo me siento? – la voz ronca sonó desesperada y sumamente dolida; la voz suave y aterciopelada chitó pacíficamente._

_- Está despertando –susurró._

_- ¡Ginny!_

_- ¡Para ahí, estúpido! _

Lo próximo que pudo percibir fue una suave caricia en el centro de su frente y un agradable olor dulzón que le causó un seductor e irresistible letargo. Se dejó envolver por aquella sensación, olvidándose de las voces, del nubarrón negro que era su mente, y de todo lo demás.

- Dormirá un par de horas más – informó la aterciopelada voz de Aarón conforme separaba su dedo índice y corazón de la frente de Ginevra. El joven se inclinó hacia la mujer y, después de liberar un diminuto soplo en su entrecejo, murmuró unas palabras que fueron inentendibles para su acompañante. – Así le aseguro un buen sueño, bendecido por un ángel – le explicó, caminando hacia él.

- ¡Todo esto es pura mierda! – soltó Harry, totalmente irritado. Tenía la voz rota y temblorosa, sus ojos hinchados y las líneas de expresión exageradamente marcadas. Era un tormento todo aquello, una horrible pesadilla. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera? – ¡Una mierda!

- ¿Puedes no gritar? Ella no despertará pero alguien en el pasillo puede escucharte perfectamente.

Harry le miró el rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sentía cólera en su interior; un arrebato abusivo que le instaba a golpear cualquier cosa que tuviese al frente. ¡No era justo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo era! No cuando…

Sintió una escurridiza gotita deslizarse por su mejilla y se percató del llanto que estaba conteniendo y que, con todas las ganas, hipaba por salir. En su pecho algo saltó, causándole dolor, y la rabia se incrementó poderosamente dentro de él, colmada de daño y amargura. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó las manos hasta formar dos puños que dejaban sus nudillos blancos. Las uñas lograron clavarse en la piel de sus palmas a pesar de tenerlas cortitas.

- Desahógate – escuchó la hipnótica voz del joven a su lado.

Llorar no era una opción para la mayoría de los hombres, mas aquella situación había destruido todas sus barreras, toda su felicidad… había destruido su vida… y lo peor de todo, había destruido a Ginny. Las lágrimas contenidas salieron a borbollones de sus ojos y él las secó con amargura. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su alma se vinieron abajo al ver el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba profundamente inconsciente en la cama. Se veía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable… estaba más delgada y bajo sus ojos unas oscuras manchas moradas se habían dibujado en su piel. Hipó del llanto, ya descontrolado y con todas sus defensas derribadas.

- ¿Puedo…? – observó a Aarón a través de la cortina húmeda que cubrían sus ojos. El joven de cabello cobrizo suspiró largamente, bajando la mirada y accediendo con un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

- Adelante, ¡pero sólo unos minutos! - Harry agradeció el que desapareciera de la habitación.

El silencio que gobernada en en lugar era angustioso y asfixiante. Casi corriendo, se acercó a la cama en donde Ginny dormía, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y apretándolas con tal fuerza que creyó que ella podía despertar. Lloró con más potencia, gimoteando palabras que anhelaba decirle y que sabía, ya no podría repetirle nunca. Sollozaba como un niño pequeño, sintiendo el corazón envuelto en alambre de púas, ensangrentado y totalmente inestable. ¿Cómo pudo…?

- Perdóname – susurró, con la voz amortiguada por el dorso de las manos de Ginny, pegadas a sus labios. Dio incontables besos a su piel y aspiró su aroma profundamente. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella? ¿Cómo podría avanzar si lo único que deseaba y necesitaba era estar con esa mujer? ¿Cómo desprenderse de aquel lazo tan fuerte? ¿Cómo…? Cómo… cómo… cómo… ¡Maldita sea! – Perdóname - repitió débilmente. Una de sus manos abandonó las de Ginny sólo para entrar en contacto con la pecosa mejilla de ella; sonrió entre lágrimas, detallando el número de pintitas café claro que antes gozaba de besar. – No quiero… - un lamento desgarrador salió de su boca al pensar en el sufrimiento que ella estaba experimentando, en cómo se encontraba después de aquella noche… - Hermosa, te amo… - besó sus dedos, dejándolos húmedos por las lágrimas que habían ya empapado su rostro. – Y prometo, por cualquier cosa, Ginny, prometo… prometo que estarás bien – ¡Cuánto deseaba borrar cada atisbo de dolor en ella! ¡Cada lágrima derramada! El deseo insano de morir, de dejar de existir… si tan sólo pudiera…

- Sé que no es fácil, pero con el tiempo, cuando todo acabe… - Aarón ingresó de nuevo al cuarto.

- ¿No puedes…? – pensó en algo que, quizá no era lo más apropiado. Pero Ginny sufría tanto… y él sólo quería liberarla de ese padecimiento, de esa atadura que, sabía, no le permitiría vivir jamás como debía. - ¿No puedes… hacerla olvidarme? Es decir…

- ¡Alto ahí! – Aarón elevó sus manos. – Sé lo que pedirás, Harry, y entiendo que…

- ¡No quiero verla sufrir más!

- ¡No grites! ¡Y no! no puedo hacer tal cosa, es inadecuado y…

- Por favor – le miró, suplicante, el llanto aún no cesaba, se había desatado al fin y no parecía querer acabar, no hasta apaciguar aquella llama de dolor que ardía en su pecho. – Si ella me olvida, dejará de…

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga con su familia? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Hacer que te olviden también? ¡Imposible! No se puede jugar de esa manera con la mente de las personas ni mucho menos. No es la primera ni tampoco será la última en perder a alguien que ama. Tendrá que superarlo y saber vivir con eso. ¡Escúchate! estás soltando esa idea sin siquiera pensarla. ¡Medita antes de hablar!

- Es…

- Es la vida, y en ese aspecto nosotros no podemos interferir, no como tú lo pides.

- Entonces, ¿qué hago yo aquí, ahora? – sorbió con la nariz y se separó de la cama donde Ginny permanecía inerte. Soltó sus manos después de una suave caricia y encaró a Aarón con la mirada altiva. - ¿Acaso no interferiste? ¡Si no estoy mal en mis escasos conocimientos del tema, creo que darme un cuerpo nuevo no es algo que se deba hacer! Tú puedes…

- ¡Tu caso es diferente, Harry! y ese cuerpo es temporal, ¡mírate! – Harry observó sus manos, perdían color y vitalidad, la carne se desvanecía. Lanzó un bufido contenido. Se despeinó los cabellos en un gesto de exasperación y de nuevo clavó sus ojos en Ginevra. – Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento con toda el alma. Cuando todo termine, tú deberás…

- ¡Pura mierda!

- ¡Por el cielo bendito! – exclamó el joven, y Harry se sorprendió al, por primera vez, verlo perder totalmente la paciencia. – Hay que tener bastante paciencia al tratar contigo, de verdad – respiró hondo. - ¡Con razón! Fue toda una odisea decidir quién te acompañaría en esto. Si no fuese porque me ofrecí, todavía estarían, como dirían, pasándose la pelota. – Aarón le miró a los ojos y Harry bajó levemente la guardia. Suspiró, ido, desviando su atención hacia la mujer pelirroja que parecía encontrarse paralizada; la única señal de vida que mostraba era su acompasada respiración.

- No entiendes cómo se siente.

- Puede que tengas razón, nunca he pasado por algo así. Pero…

- Sólo deseo que deje de sufrir – se acercó de nuevo a ella, con la vista presa en el rostro pálido y dormido. – Es mi mundo, y está sufriendo por mi culpa – tomó la mano que había dejado sobre su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos, llevándosela a los labios para que éstos mimaran su dorso con extrema suavidad. Era un tacto vivo, a pesar de la situación, sintió chispas eléctricas dentro de la piel de ese desconocido.

- Si el caso hubiese sido el contrario, ¿desearías tú olvidarla sólo para dejar de sufrir?

- ¡Nunca!

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que ella quiere eso? Igualmente, nunca estará satisfecha. Arrancarle sus recuerdos equivale a quitarle una parte de su vida que no podemos reemplazar. Se sentirá vacía e incompleta.

- ¿Entonces lo han hecho antes?

- ¡No es una opción, Harry, y punto!

- Pero…

- ¡Punto y final! – zanjó el tema. – Ya debemos irnos. – Harry sabía que debía obedecerle y darle la razón. Era un ser de _allá. _Estaba ahí para ayudarle.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la joven y dio un pequeño beso a su frente, permitiéndole a su nariz inhalar el aroma de su cabello. La adrenalina aumentó y la piel desconocida y pálida vibró intensamente.

- Te amo. Y, te prometo, estarás bien. Nadie logrará hacerte daño – besó sus labios levemente antes de girarse hacia su compañero. – Nadie le pondrá una mano encima para dañarla.

- Haremos todo lo posible.

- E imposible también, aunque me cueste el alma.

Aarón le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda antes de salir de la habitación. Estaban en un pequeño hospital londinense no muy cerca del centro; para Harry fue inevitable dejar pasar esa recaída de Ginny… si bien el joven que le acompañaba le había prohibido terminantemente hacer contacto con ella, no podía pretender que él se quedara de brazos cruzados al verla desvanecerse ante cada paso que daba. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, alejarla de aquel martirio y asegurarle que todo iba a estar perfectamente bien. Acabar con su llanto demoledor y decirle que nunca la dejaría, que estaba ahí con ella, sin intenciones de alejarse de su lado.

Mas no podía, no debía.

Él aún no entendía todo el embrollo en el que se encontraban inmersos, esperaba que su nuevo_… amigo_, le aclarara el mar de dudas que anegaba su cabeza.

O O O O

Despertó percibiendo el aroma de _pine-sol, _desinfectante para pisos, y a gasas húmedas con alcohol. Era el típico aroma de un cuarto de hospital. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

Elevó sus manos y se restregó el rostro antes de abrir los ojos. Una desagradable sensación de _deja-vú _la aprisionó y una sacudida hizo oscilar todo su cuerpo. De un movimiento exageradamente rápido, se incorporó en la cama, mareándose. Sentía como si hubiese despertado de una alucinación… como si hubiese estado flotando en un mar sereno que la arrastraba en una corriente infinita, un camino que parecía no acabar. Extrañamente, se sentía descansada, como hacía semanas no se sentía.

- Oh, ¡qué bueno que despertó, señorita! – una anciana mujer, de cabellos grises sujetos en un moño de cinta blanca, se acercó a ella con velocidad. Portaba en sus manos una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos, uno de agua y otro de, al parecer, zumo de manzana.

- ¿Qué fue…? – cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, queriendo recordar qué había ocurrido, qué situación la había llevado hasta ese lugar… _"estaba con Luna en el parque…"_

- Tuvo una decaída bastante insípida, gracias a Dios un hombre pasó cerca y pudo sostenerla. ¡Le evitó un buen golpe!

- ¿Un hombre? – miró a la enfermera.

- Llegó desmayada y le dimos una habitación para que se recuperara.

- ¿Un hombre?

- Nos tomamos el atrevimiento de revisar tu bolsa, buscando una identificación y su agenda para contactar a algún familiar. Su madre fue por un café y su amiga Hermione realiza unas llamadas.

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Dijo que me trajo un hombre? – aquella información la inquietaba de sobre manera, no entendía por qué. Un amable sujeto fue en su ayuda cuando la vio desplomarse y la llevó al hospital, nada más. - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- No dijo su nombre. La dejó al cuidado del médico y después de contar la recaída que tuviste, se fue apresurado.

- ¿Se fue? – _la voz suave y aterciopelada y la voz ronca y lastimada. _- ¿Era un solo hombre?

- Uno solo, linda, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí… - murmuró liberando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Recordaba el malestar y las terribles ganas de vomitar... agradecía el que ya hubiesen desaparecido.

- Colocaré esto acá – la anciana mujer dejó en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama la bandejita con los dos vasos. – Te recomiendo que bebas primero el jugo de manzana, te ayudará a calmar el estómago. Le avisaré al doctor que despertaste, tu madre debe estar por volver.

- Muchas gracias – tomó el zumo de manzana conforme veía el cuerpo de la señora desaparecer de su vista. Llevó el borde del vaso a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo alivio, no había notado que estaba muerta de sed.

- ¡Mi niña! – Molly entró presurosa a la habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama con una fuerza extraña para una mujer de su edad y apretándola en un abrazo de oso que por poco no le corta la respiración.

- Mamá… si…

- Oh, ¡lo siento, lo siento! – le tomó el rostro con las manos y la examinó detalladamente. - ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte! Tu padre viene en camino, él…

- No tiene por qué venir, me siento perfectamente, apenas el doctor me revise me enviará a casa.

- ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Fue sólo una recaída.

- Mi niña – la abrazó posesivamente, Ginny le devolvió el gesto, sonriéndole débilmente a Hermione, quien entraba con un late en la mano.

- ¡No tienes idea del susto que pasamos! – la castaña caminó hasta ambas mujeres. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me siento bien.

- ¿Sabes el por qué de la recaída, verdad?

- No he hablado con el médico.

- No hay que ser médico para saber lo que te ocurrió, Ginevra. Estás débil, no te alimentas bien y además te intoxicas con esas pastillas y pócimas para dormir.

- Querida…

- Tiene que mejorar, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione, alternando su mirada entre las dos mujeres. - No puedes seguir así, Ginny – habló ahora con suavidad, fijando sus ojos café en ella. – Ginny…

- Hago lo mejor que puedo… - susurró con la vista empañada. Mentía, no hacía nada para salir del dolor, no se atrevía, no podía. – Hago… - un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Llevó una mano a su boca para reprimir el resto y cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería hacer sufrir más a su familia, no lo quería. - Lo siento… sólo…

- Las tormentas pasan – le susurró su madre, protegiéndola con un nuevo abrazo. Hermione suavizó la mirada y se acercó más a ambas, pasó un brazo por encima dela espalda de ella. – Pasan, mi niña, aunque no lo creas.

- Es… lo siento.

- Aprenderás. Todo estará bien – Hermione tomó su mano y le sonrió levemente. Ginny notó como aplicaba toda su fuerza para no llorar. – No estás sola, si eso es lo que sientes.

- Sé que no. Sólo… - sorbió con la nariz y se secó las mejillas. – Lo siento – sonrió a su madre, separándose.

La inquebrantable Ginevra Weasley pareció nunca existir.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un par de semanas más en la Madriguera? A tu padre y a mí nos haría mucho bien tenerte cerca…

- No…

- Anda, mi niña. Por nosotros. – la regordeta mujer la observó con atención. Ginny sonrió para ella, sintiendo que veía una réplica exacta de sus propios ojos, el color, la forma… el reflejo de una pérdida...

- De acuerdo – accedió. – Sólo un par de semanas más – escuchó como su madre y su cuñada suspiraban aliviadas. Pensaban que no podría cuidarse sola, no en ese estado.

Un sentimiento desagradable le dejó una asquerosa desazón en la punta de la lengua, mas decidió ignorarla. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, porque hacerse a la idea de vivir sin Harry, no era nada fácil.

O O O O

- Lamento mucho mi comportamiento – expresó Aarón de pronto. Harry le observó con los ojos bien abiertos, verdes, nuevamente. La forma física que había tenido estando en vida volvía a ser la misma.

- ¿Qué...?

- Llamarte idiota y estúpido... no puedo caer en eso, lo siento. ¡Pero es que ustedes son tan...!

- Idiotas y estúpidos.

- No son las palabras correctas.

- Claro que sí - suspiró y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los blancos y pulcros pantalones que tenía, fijó la vista en algún punto al otro lado del pequeño lago de aquel parquecito.

- No entiendo – Aarón tenía los pies desnudos, los había metido en el pequeño lago y miraba el agua entre sus pies tan fijamente que daba la impresión de estar en una especie de trance. – Tanta pureza que se les ha obsequiado y la dañan sin más - dijo en voz baja, observando como una lata de Coca-Cola flotaba cerca de ellos; tras la lata, unos paquetes de golosinas iban en dirección contraria. Veía con atención, notando que toda la lisa superficie de lo que debería ser agua limpia era contaminada por basura que los mismos transeúntes arrojaban al ya no servirles de nada.

Harry no dijo palabra alguna por un largo rato. Miraba y miraba sin parpadear a las personas que circulaban por el caminito de asfalto al otro lado del lago, seguramente en busca de la sombra de algún frondoso árbol para relajarse. Un grupo de jóvenes con camisas color azul cielo se disponían a limpiar el agua que minutos atrás bañaba los pies de Aarón, éste sonrió a medias al notar la acción de aquellos chicos.

- Sólo para que mañana ensucien de nuevo – habló el moreno haciendo un vago gesto de reproche con la mano. Dio una gran bocanada de aire, manteniendo la costumbre de respirar a profundidad aún cuando ya no necesitaba del aire para vivir. Una mujer joven, de quizá unos treinta años, pasaba justo por detrás de ellos con un pequeño de tal vez cuatro años tomado de la mano; les prestó atención. El niño regordete movió la cabeza hacia ellos y, para su completa impresión, le sonrió a la figura de Aarón ahora bajo el árbol de cerezas a unos pasos del lago. – ¿Cómo...?

- Los niños se encuentran en la fase más primaria de todos los seres humanos. Son sensibles a las energías que abundan alrededor y capaces de percibir y hasta de ver... ¿vida, será la palabra? que no pertenece a este plano. Todos nacen con un sexto sentido que va perdiendo fuerza a medida que la persona va creciendo y llenando su cabeza de teorías "razonables" que tienen una explicación meramente científica. Dejan de creer. – Aarón saludó al pequeño con la mano y éste le devolvió el gesto volteando hacia atrás, pues su madre se alejaba de ellos a grandes pasos.

- David, ¿qué...?

- El señor de allá – señaló con su dedo el punto exacto donde se encontraba Aarón.

- Ahí no hay nadie. ¡Camina! Llego tarde a la cita con el abogado – exclamó la mujer, jalando al niño hacia ella.

- Es triste, ¿no crees? más para... ¿cómo los llaman ustedes? ¡Muggles! Dudan muy pronto y dejan de creer en lo fantástico y divino apenas un mal acontecimiento contamina sus vidas.

- Entiendo – Harry caminó hasta él. – Creo que debemos empezar con lo que me concierne a mí en este mundo al que ya no pertenezco, es decir...

- Por supuesto.

- Me... – cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para evitar soltar una maldición. – Estuve tan cerca del final de mi vida tanta veces, ¡tantas! pude escapar de ello, fui portador de las reliquias de la muerte, y aún así... – resopló, aquella situación le frustraba y apretaba con crueldad la entrañas. – ¿Cómo fue...? ¡Maldición! – formó un puño con su mano derecha y dio un fuerte golpe al tronco del cerezo; a una persona viva, de carne y hueso, le habrían dolido y hasta sangrado los nudillos.

- Antes de yo poder explicarte todo debes aceptar lo que te ocurrió.

- ¿Aún cuando no debía pasar?

- Hay cosas que son inevitables cuando suceden de forma tan... abrupta.

Harry entornó los ojos hacia arriba, divisando los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol.

- No estamos en Londrés, ¿verdad?

- El clima estaba deprimente. Aunque debí dirigirnos a otro sitio más... limpio. - asintió con la cabeza y observó a su compañero.

- Explícame lo que hay que hacer – pidió con la voz ronca y endurecida.

Más importante que su muerte, era la vida de Ginny.

* * *

**Nota/a: **Creo que tomé un mal momento para retomar esta historia. Estoy ya en las prácticas de mi carrera y bueno, el tiempo libre no es mucho. No obstante, seguiré acá. Sepan disculpar tanto esta tardanza como las que sé que vendrán.

Ahora, ¿entendieron el capítulo? Espero haber hecho la primera parte de Harry y Aarón comprensible, aunque la situación se aclarará más en la continuación, ahí trataré de "destacarme" con un montón de cosas que me inventé para este fic (?). (_Nervios_)

En esta historia hago una mezcla de lo que puede ser y lo que no (en cuanto a la vida real)... de lo que creo y de lo que veo quizá un poco absurdo (todo con respecto a lo que hay después de la muerte). Por supuesto, no es una historia sobre _eso_ en particular, pero sí tendrá sus pinchazos de ese tema, tomando en cuenta el estado de Harry.

Espero les esté agradando. Cualquier comentario, saben como hacerlo llegar. ¡Todo con confianza!

¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo! Y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.! **Y un posdata...

**Twitter**: (arroba) Personag_Yanii

**Facebook: **Yaniita Potter (Personaggio)**  
**

Me dejé llevar por las redes sociales! (?)


	7. Capítulo VII

**Entre los Vivos.**

**Capítulo VII**

Inicialmente comía por comer, tomaba aire por tomar aire… no quería discutir con sus padres. Pasado un mes, el hambre le molestaba y tenía que, rápidamente, engullir algo. Se levantaba con ganas de salir a caminar y aspirar aire fresco; tomaba largas caminatas que le despertaban y le sentaban muy bien. Sus hermanos la invitaban al cine y, en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación como hacía en los primeros días, se arreglaba el cabello y un leve maquillaje aplicaba sobre su rostro.

Aun dolía, pero había decidido salir adelante. ¿Qué otra opción le quedada? el mundo seguía girando y la vida seguía su curso. Nadie debía ni podía esperar por ella.

- ¿Puedo repetir? – preguntó alzando el plato hacia Molly. La mujer, con una sonrisa, le sirvió una gran porción de pastel de chocolate y llenó hasta el tope un vaso de leche.

Desde hace un par de semanas Ginny pasaba las noches en su departamento, mas los días, si no estaba en su oficina, la pasaba con su familia.

- Los padres de Hermione nos invitaron a una obra de teatro en Londres, esta noche, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

- Me gustaría mucho, pero Luna tiene un par de entradas para un recital de Jazz. Se las regalaron a su padre el día de su cumpleaños, pero irá a una convención organizada por El Quisquilloso – comió el último trozo de su segunda porción de pastel. – Nunca he ido a un concierto de Jazz – murmuró dejando el plato a un lado. No sabía si le gustaba o no ese tipo de música.

- Seguro lo disfrutarán – sonrió su madre - ¿Tienes que volver a la oficina?

- Dejé varias redacciones a medio terminar, pero creo que puedo finalizarlas mañana – tomó lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso. – Me apetece una siesta… ¿no te importa si…?

- No preguntes tonterías, mi niña. Esta es tu casa – Molly retiró el vaso y el plato ya completamente vacíos de la mesa – ve a descansar. Esta mañana puse sábanas limpias – Ginny sonrió y, después de dar un beso en ambas mejillas a su madre, subió a lo que era su antigua habitación.

Podía dormir sin la necesidad de pastillas, sin la necesidad de pociones. No soñaba. Apenas cerraba los ojos, una oscura bruma se apoderaba de su mente y nada se proyectaba. Se levantaba descansada y tranquila. Todo iba relativamente bien.

Se descalzó los pies y, sin distender la cama, se acostó sobre las sábanas blancas con bordados de flores que poseían un fresco aroma a Jazmín. Tenía algo de sueño y simplemente quería descansar un par de horas para poder aguantar la noche con Luna. Ese día se había levantado temprano, pendiente de terminar un informe importantísimo que exigió su jefe para esa misma mañana. Bostezó, enfocando sus ojos en la ventana cerrada del cuarto, su madre también había cambiado las cortinas y éstas estaban corridas hacia los lados, permitiéndole la imagen del cielo completamente azul, sin asomo de una nube por ningún lado.

A veces lloraba, le era inevitable. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y su cabeza no se cansaba de imaginarse la vida que hubiesen tenido juntos si aquel accidente nunca hubiese ocurrido. Quizá para esas fechas estarían ya con los arreglos de la boda a la mitad. Ella se probaría su vestido y él se compraría un finísimo traje con el cual se vería guapísimo; verían mil y un imágenes para el pastel, flores para la decoración, probarían pasa bocas para la fiesta y armarían la lista de canciones para la fiesta. Practicarían el vals, y todo saldría maravilloso… entraría a la iglesia del brazo de su padre y Harry estaría esperándola de pie en el altar, más apuesto que nunca. Dirían el tan esperado y eterno _sí, acepto_ y vivirían felices hasta que la muerte los separe…

La muerte había llegado antes de tiempo.

- Harry… - sintió una escurridiza lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. La secó. – Ya no quiero llorar – susurró – No quiero llorar, amor. Pero te extraño mucho, muchísimo. Te extraño demasiado – suspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos – te extraño como nunca – rememoraba su voz, el tacto de sus manos, su piel, su aroma, la manera en la que se sentían sus mechones de cabello oscuro entre sus dedos…

Se durmió pensando en él, como siempre, como en cada momento. Ignoraba el viento frío que soplaba al otro lado de la ventana y la mano translucida, etérea, que se apoyaba en el cristal; ojos verdes que vivían y al mismo tiempo se apagaban. Brillaban inusualmente. Ahí estaba, velando no solo sus sueños sino cada minuto de su vida, todos los días, todas las tardes, todas las noches. Ahí estaba y ella lo ignoraba, no la dejaría. Ahí estaba y por nada del mundo se iría de su lado. Estaría con ella para siempre.

- Sabes que cuando finalicemos, tú debes… - Aarón podría ser muy de _allá_, pero cuando quería arruinar el momento, simplemente lo hacía. – Lo siento, Harry, pero tú ya debes saber… - con un gesto le indicó que se callara. Se encontraban bajo el árbol cerca del jardín de la madriguera. – Esto se me hace difícil – el joven suspiró y se despeinó su cabello cobalto. Los rizos le bailaban rozándole las mejillas. – Nunca…

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Harry le pondría unos veintitrés, como mucho.

- Muchos años más de los que aparento, pero uno de los más jóvenes del servicio especial – sonrió.

- ¿Cuántos?

- 835 años en el tiempo de los humanos.

- Eso es…

- ¡Poco! Y tomé la responsabilidad de ayudarte bajo muchas advertencias. Debes saber que lo divino tiene muchos, muchísimos años. El superior desde siempre, pero nosotros desde nuestra creación a través de su espíritu. – Harry vio como Aarón se descalzaba los pies, dejando a un lado del tronco del árbol los zapatos blancos.

- ¿Cómo funcionan las cosas allá? – él se lo imaginaba algo parecido al ministerio de magia o a una gran empresa; gran cantidad de áreas con diversos puestos ocupados por especialistas.

- Te explicaré. Según las enseñanzas dejadas en la biblia y otros estudios, los ángeles están clasificados en nueve grupos llamados coros, los cuales conjuntamente están divididos por jerarquías, tres para ser exactos. La primera jerarquía la componen los serafines, los más cercanos al superior. Rodean su trono y lo llenan de alabanzas. Están los Querubines, guardianes de la luz y las estrellas, no están directamente en su mundo, pero su luz puede llegar a penetrar el cielo y llegar a las almas de los hombres. Y están también los Tronos, están relacionados con las acciones de los hombres, llevando un registro de ellas, también son los constructores del orden universal. Hasta ahí la primera jerarquía.

- ¿Perteneces a ella?

- Déjame terminar – Aarón cruzó las manos tras su espalda y fijó sus ojos en las colinas cercanas a donde ellos se encontraban. – La segunda jerarquía está compuesta por los Dominaciones, encargados de regular y mantener la actividad de los ángeles inferiores, también son sanadores, ¿no los viste en el hospital al dejar a Ginny? Había muchísimos ahí. Están Los Virtudes, supervisan a distintos grupos de personas en el planeta y pueden hacer pequeños milagros. Se muestran como luces, son sencillamente hermosos. Y tenemos Las Potencias o Potestades, ideales para lograr el equilibrio, salvaguardar la conciencia. Es un coro muy grande, también encargado de ayudar a las almas humanas a desprenderse del plano adecuado cuando llega el momento.

- ¡Eres una Potencia! – exclamó, Aarón sonrió levemente antes de continuar.

- Y por último pero no menos importante, la tercera jerarquía. Ahí encontrarás a los Principados, guardianes de las naciones. También cuidan del reino animal, vegetal, mineral y humano. Los Arcángeles, mensajeros que llevan el decreto divino, son espíritus guerreros que combaten contra los males de las tinieblas. Y los ángeles, los más cercanos a los seres humanos, lo más conocidos por ustedes. Son los más enviados como mensajeros ante los hombres.

- Todo en base a la biblia, dijiste. ¿Qué es cierto y qué es falso?

- Existimos, Harry. Hay un mundo más allá de todo lo que el ojo humano puede ver. ¡Y está por doquier!

- ¿Los Arcángeles, Querubines… todo?

- ¿Dudas tanto como un vivo, a pesar de tu situación? - Harry se alzó de hombros.

- No sé qué cosa esperar. Es el temor de todos. ¿Hay algo? ¿Qué pasa si no?

- Utilicemos el sentido común. Si no hubiese algo, ¿qué sentido tendría vivir? Muchos dicen no creer en nada. Escépticos, ateos, incrédulos que utilizan el "ver para creer" como oración. Mienten, se mienten a sí mismos porque, si no creyesen en nada, no se levantarían cada mañana; no saldrían día tras día a un mundo donde todo parece estarse viniendo abajo y sin esperanza de mejorar. Ven todo como un caos y aún así salen, salen y trabajan, y se enamoran, y se divierten, sufren y luego vuelven a divertirse, viven. Tienen que creer en algo, de lo contrario no le veo sentido el comenzar cada mañana. Todos creen en algo, aunque digan que no. Así sea en algo mínimo, creen. Anteriormente había personas que se interesaban más por descubrir el misterio de las cosas. Desarrollaron teorías bastante acertadas. Pero ahora, en estos tiempos, la sociedad estás enfocada en otra cosa completamente opuesta a lo que deberían hacer.

Harry, imitando a su compañero, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado.

- Estás muy seguro, mas no puedes culparlos por decir no creer. Hay cosas que pasan que… demuestran…

- Lo que ocurre en el mundo ocurre por alguna razón y otras que suceden por decisiones que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con nosotros. Ustedes tienen un regalo maravilloso. Pueden decidir, decidir bien o mal. Eso les pertenece.

- Y muchos…

- Deciden mal – Aarón estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. – No es totalmente su culpa – Harry lo miró con atención. Las personas decidían si ser buenas o malas, Voldemort era un claro ejemplo de ello. Un pobre chico con un pasado tétrico al cual se le brindó la oportunidad de una vida mejor al ser aceptado en Hogwarts. Tenía la oportunidad, y decidió mal, todo mal. ¿Por qué? – Así como hay ángeles por doquier, también hay demonios, Harry. Y abundan como no tienes idea. Al ser humano le parece más sencillo enfocarse en lo negativo, los demonios aprovechan, acechan desde todos los rincones y no esperan para atacar. Pueden contra ellos, pero son muy débiles.

- ¿Qué esperanza tienen ustedes para con nosotros?

- Hay gente valiosa, Harry, y fuerte e increíblemente asombrosa. Tú eres un vivo ejemplo de ello – Aarón lo miró a los ojos, Harry le sonrió, modesto.

- No creo…

- Tuviste un pasado lamentable y aún así sabías lo que estaba bien y mal. Te viste tentado muchas veces, mas tomabas siempre el camino correcto y hacías lo que sabías estaba bien. Todos los hombres tienen luz…

- Y oscuridad en el interior, nosotros decidimos qué parte potenciar – la voz de su padrino resonó con fuerza en su mente, como si estuviese allí, junto a él. Aarón le sonrió con autenticidad.

- Tuviste a tu lado a personas sumamente sabias.

Harry suspiró, enfocando sus ojos en un pequeño nido que se encontraba sobre una de las ramas del árbol. Un petirrojo silbaba de vez en cuando conforme añadía unas secas ramillas a lo que era su hogar.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al punto más importante para él.

- Ginny se está recuperando – expresó en un murmullo.

- Es una mujer muy fuerte, logrará salir adelante.

- Se está recuperando – cerró los ojos con fuerza. - ¡Esa maldita arruinará todo! – con un puño dio al tronco, un golpe nada perceptible para él, pero el petirrojo salió volando, asustado.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que la lastime si no me dejas siquiera acercarme? ¿Cómo defenderla de esa maldita demente cuando llegue el momento?

- Deberás…

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – penetró el rostro de Aarón con la mirada. Las pupilas dilatadas hacían ver a sus ojos totalmente negros, era filoso el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos. Se fijó en el color peculiar de los ojos de Aarón, transmitían tanto como si fuesen humanos, pero de una forma más pura y sincera. Eran transparentes, cálidos y al mismo tiempo fríos y misteriosos. – No tienes idea, ¿verdad? Aarón, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos para ayudar a Ginevra?

- Primero debes calmarte, Harry. Calmarte y saber…

- Sabes lo que pasará – le señaló. – sabes lo que sucederá y dijiste estar aquí para ayudar. Pues bien, ¿qué haremos? No pretendes que nos quedemos a ver lo que ocurre, ¿verdad? Porque no me quedaré de brazos cruzados al ver cómo destruyen al amor de mi vida. ¡Eso no ocurrirá!

- Harry…

- Dame un cuerpo. Déjame acercarme a ella y advertirle. Debe saber…

- No está en mí…

- Si no me ayudas buscaré la manera de comunicarme con ella, de hacerle saber que estoy aquí…

- Tienes que entender.

- ¡Eres una Potencia! ¡Maldita sea! No estás aquí para intervenir sino simplemente para arrastrarme contigo. – poco a poco sentía como toda su paciencia, sumada a la esperanza de estar cerca de Ginny, se filtraba a través de los pequeños orificios de su alma, abandonándolo.

- No tienes por qué hablar de esa manera.

- ¿De qué manera? ¡Dime la verdad, Aarón! ¿O son todos ustedes unos viles mentirosos como nosotros?

- ¡No te atrevas a faltar el respeto! – Aarón adoptó una expresión furiosa conforme tomaba los brazos de Harry, presionándolos con tal fuerza que éste se quejó. Creyó no volver a sentir dolor físico nunca más. – Cálmate, y no digas cosas de las cuales después te arrepentirás.

- Me importa un carajo lo que me suceda – quiso apartar, con rabia, los brazos de Aarón. – Mentiste, con todo. No pretendes salvarla. No puedes… - bufó, observando el rostro impávido de aquel ser. - ¿Cierto? No harás nada.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Ayudarte para…

- Poder llevarme contigo – entendió todo. – Ese es tu deber, tu trabajo, sólo llevarme contigo a donde sea que tengo que ir. No es…

- Tienes que entender que…

- Dijiste que me ayudarías.

- Eso pretendo, ayudarte.

- Necesito proteger a Ginny, evitar que la lastimen.

- Sé lo que quieres hacer, pero tienes que entender que hay cosas en este mundo en la cuales no podemos interferir. Les brindamos toda la protección de la que somos capaces, pero cuando una decisión está tomada, y no hay cambio de ella, tienen que atenerse a…

- ¡Ginny no ha tomado ninguna decisión! Sólo… esa mujer… y no… se supone que luchan contra el mal. Tú, los otros, tienen que protegerla. ¡Yo tuve ayuda! ¿Cómo negársela a Ginny?

- No le negamos la ayuda a nadie. ¡Vamos a ayudarla! Voy a ayudarte. Sólo tienes que entender que no trabajamos como muchos de ustedes creen o esperan, no sé. Nuestra intervención es más…

- ¡No digas estupideces!

¡Respeta, Potter! – nuevamente, Harry se quejó de dolor.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! – aplicando toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, logró desprender sus brazos del agarre de su acompañante. – No tienes idea de nada. No comprendes por lo que se pasa cuando se está en esta situación.

- Lo he visto miles de veces, Harry.

- ¡Pero no lo has vivido! ¿Siquiera tienes la experiencia suficiente para esto? Tú lo dijiste. Eres apenas un novato.

- Harry…

- ¡Déjame en paz! - masculló y, dejando los zapatos olvidados junto al tronco, descendió de la pequeña colina hacia la Madriguera. No viró la cabeza, mas supo que Aarón, por primera vez desde toda aquella extraña vivencia, lo había dejado solo.

La noche había caído demasiado rápido. Ginny se vio arreglándose a toda prisa antes de que Luna llegase. Para el recital había decidido utilizar unas casuales prendas que consistían en una blusa blanca de algodón de mangas tres cuartos y unos jeans negros bastante cómodos con botines negros para finalizar. Le agradaban los ánimos presentes al momento de arreglarse, se sentía bien al notar que poco a poco las ganas de vivir tomaban fuerzas. Cogió un frasquito de perfume con aroma frutal que, recordó, a Harry le fascinaba, y se aplicó un poco a cada lado del cuello y las muñecas. Aquel cítrico pero suave aroma removió sus memorias, calaron su pecho y le llegaron al corazón como un bombazo… Harry alabando su aroma, su piel…

_Nada me encanta más que tu olor transpirado sobre mí, penetrándome. Me fascinas, Ginevra… _

El tono de su voz cuando le susurraba en el oído mientras le hacía el amor… lo extrañaba tanto…

- ¡Ginny! – Un grito de Luna desde la puerta de entrada.

Suspiró, pestañeando varias veces para disipar las lágrimas que habían estado por salir. Un leve brillo con un toque carmesí fue el último toque antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¡Amiga! – Luna la abrazó con fuerza antes de verla de pies a cabeza. – Tan Ginny, como siempre – le sonrió.

- Y tú… - Luna había optado por colocarse un vestido colorido muy a lo retro, extraño. Lindo a los ojos de Ginny, pero diferente, muy Luna Lovegood – tú estás muy tú. – La rubia le brindó un sonrisa autentica.

- ¿Lista?

- Sólo déjame ir por mi bolso.

El recital de Jazz se daba en un pequeño local en Londres Muggle que, a pesar de lo sencillo, era de ambiente agradable y la gente que lo frecuentaba presentaba un aspecto diferente. Varias personas entraban por las puertas principales y Ginny pudo divisar cantidad de estilos interesantes; cerca de ellas se encontraba un grupo de cinco jóvenes hippies, con Rastas gruesas y –a simple vista bastante sucias– que reían alegremente conforme compartían la bebida color vino tinto de una enorme jarra de vidrio. Tras su mesa una banda de intelectuales discutían calurosamente algún tema de interés. También habían parejas jóvenes e incluso de edad avanzada.

- ¿Te apetece algún tentempié? Pide lo que quieras, yo invito – Luna abrió la carta - ¿Qué tomarás?

- Una limonada solamente – su amiga la observó con sus enormes y azules ojos. – De verdad, no me apetece nada más. Comí bastante en La Madriguera antes de irme al departamento y siento que reventaré si como algo más.

- ¿Segura?

- Totalmente.

- De acuerdo – un joven buenmozo, mesero del lugar, se acercó a atenderlas. – Una limonada y… - Luna miró a la pelirroja. - ¿No podrías acompañarme con solo una copa de vino?

- Luna…

- Solo una. El vino sabe mejor en compañía.

- Estoy aquí contigo.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir – sonrió. – Sólo una copa.

- De acuerdo – suspiró, Luna sonrió.

- Cancele la limonada – pidió una botella de vino de una marca la cual Ginny no recordaba haber bebido. Obviamente, sabía que el "solo una copa" era una mera mentira.

Llevaban apenas un cuarto de la botella cuando las luces del pequeño escenario comenzaron a atenuarse, dejando en el centro del mismo la iluminación de un reflector que se proyectaba en un banquillo de madera colocado allí. Un hombre adulto, de tez oscura y completamente calvo, salió desde detrás del escenario y tomó asiento en el banquillo principal. Tenía consigo un lindo saxofón. Dos jóvenes, de color y con el cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta de caballo, se colocaron tras el hombre, uno de pie frente a una batería de la cual Ginny no se había percatado, y el otro con una trompeta ya lista para tocar. Las personas en sus mesas guardaron absoluto silencio.

Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué consistía el Jazz.

Los sujetos sobre el escenario empezaron a tocar después de una breve presentación, y el ambiente se llenó de la música del saxofón, una nota tras otra tocadas con agilidad antes de verse acompañadas por el sonido de la batería y la trompeta. Era agradable, los músicos no vacilaban y tocaban con profesionalismo. Sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacía.

Cuando el grupo hubo terminado la primera pieza, las mesas prorrumpieron con aplausos y felicitaciones. El grupo de hippies que tenían al lado parecía ya haberse dejado llevar por los efectos de la bebida que compartían y exclamaban a gritos otra pieza. Los músicos cumplieron los deseos del público y, cuando comenzaron a tocar de nuevo, los jóvenes se abrazaron por los hombros y comenzaron a contonear los brazos según el ritmo del saxo. Ginevra se los señaló a Luna, ambas rieron. Se la estaban pasando bien.

- ¿Qué te parecen? – preguntó la rubia después de tocadas cinco piezas. La botella de vino iba un poco más debajo de la mitad.

- Me gusta. Nunca me había tomado el tiempo de escuchar este tipo de música.

- A un amigo de papá le agrada mucho la música muggle, pero creo que el Jazz no es su predilecta, fue quien le regaló los boletos.

Tomaron otra copa de vino y a Ginny le urgió ir enseguida al baño.

- Vuelvo en un minuto.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Descuida, empezarán a tocar de nuevo – señaló el escenario, donde los músicos volvían a tomar sus puestos. – No tardaré – sonrió a la rubia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

El baño estaba vacío, a excepción de ella y de una mujer morena de su misma edad que se retocaba el lápiz labial.

- Tocan bien, ¿no te parece? – la mujer le sonrió a su reflejo conforme utilizaba su pulgar para limpiar un poco de labial que se le había corrido por la comisura de los labios.

- Bastante – le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ya ella estaba lista para salir.

Suspiró con fuerza, ya completamente sola, y miró su reflejo. Estaba bien que la estuviera pasando bien, ¿verdad? No era nada malo. Ella tenía que continuar, no podía estancarse en el dolor. No estaba mal su recuperación; el vacío persistía y el hueco en el corazón se mantenía, pero estaba viviendo, estaba saliendo y disfrutando con sus amigos y familia. ¿Estaba eso mal?

_Harry está muerto y parece no importarte… _Susurró una voz en su cabeza. _¿Cómo te atreves a pensar siquiera en estar feliz cuando Harry no está, Ginevra? _

Se señaló en el espejo… ¿cómo podía pensar…?

Su vista se empañó. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces.

- No decaigas de nuevo. La vida sigue. – Recordó las palabras de Hermione. La opresión en su estómago continuaba, pero podía soportarla. – Harry quiere que seas feliz – unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Las secó. – La vida sigue.

O O O O

Le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos. En la boca sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Unas cuantas blasfemias nacían en su garganta listas para salir, mas una mordaza con un sabor inusualmente extraño le impidió las palabras. ¿Una poción? ¿Lo estaban envenenando? Se retorció, atemorizado, y unos jadeos de dolor se escucharon por toda la habitación a oscuras.

- Si dejas de retorcerte cual rata atrapada en una trampa, no te dolerá tanto. – Enfocó los ojos hacia arriba, observando a la figura ataviada con una túnica negra, cubierta de pies a cabeza. No podía ver su rostro. De alguna manera, logró correr la mordaza.

- Maldita hija de… - el hombre encorvado volvió a colocarle la mordaza en la boca.

- Ah, ah, ah – levantó una mano, enguantada, y movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro. – No es apropiado para un niño bonito decirle esas cosas a una mujer – no podía verla, pero juraba que estaba sonriendo. – Ahora, no te resistas, ya la pócima debió surtir efecto.

El joven, aún moviéndose desesperado en un vano intento por escapar, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarles de forma insoportable. Perdía el conocimiento, la poca luz que entraba por la puerta abierta tras la mujer se esfumó, no veía nada. Cayó inconsciente.

- ¿Cuánto durará? – preguntó con voz ahogada el hombre encorvado.

- No nos preocupáramos por al menos cinco días – la mujer se acercó al cuerpo desplomado, inclinándose sobre él y tomando unos cuantos cabellos de su cabeza. Se incorporó y salió de la habitación, seguida de cerca por su vasallo. – Confío en que puedas hacer esto, Octavius – echó los cabellos en una copa de hierro feamente descuidada, la poción dentro expidió un dolor desagradable. – Algún movimiento inapropiado, y juro que…

- No habrá equivocaciones.

- ¿Acaso me interrumpiste? – hablaba con una voz filosa que crispaba los vellos de quien fuera que la oyese.

- Lo… lo siento, mi señora. Perdóneme. No fue… - se encorvaba cada vez más y bajaba la mirada como un perrito asustado. – Perdóneme.

La mujer lo observó de su altura. La pose altiva, la mirada penetrante, sus labios se presionaban, formando una fina línea inexpresiva.

- Cuidado – lo señaló con un dedo. – Sabes cómo son las cosas, Octavius.

- Sí, sí, mi señora.

- Más vale que con ella no seas tan repugnante.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mi señora.

- Controla esos jadeos al hablar, das asco – se acercó a él. El hombre, como instinto de protección, se alejó dos pasos. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa fría y carente de sinceridad. – Es bueno que me temas, idiota – lo señaló. - ¡Ven acá! – el hombre, esta vez in vacilar, se acercó a ella. – Asegúrate de beberla toda. – Le entregó la copa de hierro. Él obedeció.

El encorvamiento iba desapareciendo. Todo cambiaba, la forma de los dedos, su altura, su cabello, sus ojos. La transformación dolía un poco, pero no se atrevía a quejarse delante de su señora.

Ella lo miraba con un brillo de demencia en sus ojos bien abiertos.

- Perfecto – extendió los brazos hacia los lados, dejando caer al suelo la túnica negra. – Bien, querido. Soy Ginevra Weasley – hizo una reverencia de presentación. - ¿Cómo es su nombre? – le tendió la mano enguantada. Él la tomó delicadamente y, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, se presentó. – Perfecto – siseó ella.

* * *

**Nota/A:** ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! De verdad, miles de disculpas. Anteriormente dije que quizá retomé este fic en un tiempo poco conveniente. No pretendía tardar tanto, pero me he estado enfocando en otras cosas... y esta trama, comparada con las que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, me está costando. Soy de historias relajadas y frescas, son mis preferidas, tanto para leerlas como para escribirlas.

Pero a lo que va. Llegó el capítulo; tarde pero seguro. Aquí debo decir que yo siento una fascinación especial por los ángeles. Me encantan, por lo que, siendo la trama como es, no me abstuve de colocar cierta información sobre ellos. Quedan ciertas cosas sin explicar (yendo más al fic, aclaro), pero no iba a colocar todo en un solo capítulo, ¿verdad?.

Creo que la cosa ya empieza a desarrollarse y poco a poco irá tomando forma. A quienes leen, ¡muchas gracias! en especial a **Natu**, por sus palabras tan lindas y animosas. Debo leeeerte!

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Un abrazo a todos. ¡Y Feliz 2013! Espero cumplan todo aquello que se propongan. =)

Hasta la próxima,

**Yani.!**


End file.
